Vestidos, zapatos y chocolates
by Sly-88
Summary: La continuacón de mi historia 'una noche'. La vida de Pansy a sus 25 años y la llegada de un viejo amigo.
1. 25 años

**notas de la autora: **ola gente, bueno aqui les traigo una nueva historia de Pansy. Espero que les guste. Es la continuación a mi historia ''una noche'' y tiene varios capitulos que iré subiendo en esta semana. Espero les guste, ya saben que me gusta leer sus reviews. Gracias a toos los q dicen q escribo bien! xD

**Vestidos, zapatos y chocolates **

Era una tarde de verano, el sol se estaba poniendo y parecía que en Londres no había una sola persona sin un ventilador encendido

Era una tarde de verano, el sol se estaba poniendo y parecía que en Londres no había una sola persona sin un ventilador encendido. En el mundo mágico las cosas no eran muy distintas, excepto que en vez de usar ventiladores muggles, los brujos y brujas usaban sus varitas para mantenerse frescos.

Una joven de 25 años se encontraba en uno de los sillones de su apartamento, en un vestido hecho a la medida, de un color azul pálido que le llegaba a sus delicadas rodillas. Se encontraba jugando con su varita, conjugando varios y distintos hechizos para que el caluroso sol no la moleste. Se encontraba ansiosa, y de vez en cuando observaba su reloj para ver la hora.

-es tarde- murmuraba cada 15 minutos.

Se encontraba aburrida y desesperada. Se paró del sillón y caminó hasta su alcoba y se miró en su gran espejo. Se peinó un poco sus largos cabellos color chocolate y decidió cambiarse el peinado: se hizo una media cola y se puso un gancho del color de su vestido. De pronto escuchó un pum! proveniente de la sala. salió corriendo y vio una oscura y alta silueta sacudiéndose las cenizas del traje. La chica sonrió y dijo:

-ya era hora. Me estaba envejeciendo de tanto esperar-

El chico volteó y le sonrió.

-disculpa cariño, me confundí de chimenea- dijo sonriendo. Se acercó a ella, la abrazó y le dio un tierno y pequeño beso en su perfecta nariz.

-te ves hermosa ¿son nuevos zapatos?- preguntó el chico mientras la abrazaba.

-sí, los compré hoy. ¿Te gustan? Los vi en una revista y salí corriendo a comprarlos- respondió Pansy muy feliz.

-me encantan. Hermosa, será mejor que salgamos, mis padres nos esperan- dijo él, la tomó de la mando y ambos aparecieron en su casa.

-¡Jake!- se escuchó un gritó de una señora. Luego añadió:

-por fin llegaron, la cena ya está lista-

-disculpa madre, salí tarde del trabajo, pero no fue culpa de Pansy ella ya estaba cambiada cuando llegué a su casa- dijo Jake sonriendo y tomando la mano de su enamorada.

-¿trabajo? Pensé que te habías equivocado de chimenea, no sé porqué insiste en usarlas cuando puedes aparecerte- dijo Pansy un poco confundida. Lo miró a los ojos esperando su respuesta.

-es lo mismo querida. Ahora sentémonos y disfrutemos- dijo Jake y la ayudó a sentarse.

-bueno, lo importante es que ya están aquí, coman, coman, tu padre está sacando el pan del honro- dijo la madre.

En minutos llegó el padre, saludó a Jake y a Pansy y se sentó con ellos a cenar.

Pasaron un par de horas y los cuatro se encontraban tomando el mejor vino de la ciudad, discutiendo los negocios familiares.

-Jake, ¿qué tal el negocio de las varitas?- preguntó su padre.

-bien papá, somos la tienda más visitada en el Callejón Diagón y en el Nocturno- respondió Jake sonriendo y tomando un poco de su copa.

La familia del chico se había dedicado al negocio de las varitas desde siempre. La familia Ollivanders era muy conocida, sobre todo por los jóvenes de Hogwarts. Jake y Pansy se conocieron un día en el Callejón Diagón, cuando ella acompañaba a su sobrina a comprar su primera varita. Él la invitó a salir luego de unos días y ya llevan un poco menos de un año saliendo. Pansy se encontraba muy feliz al lado de Jake y muy satisfecha con su vida.

Luego de terminar Hogwarts, Pansy probó suerte como diseñadora de modas y tuvo tanto éxito que a la edad de 23 ya tenía 3 tiendas en Londres y varias sucursales en varios países del mundo. Había salido como salir adelante luego de la terrible muerte de sus padres y recibió mucho apoyo de su hermano mayor. Pero ahora era una mujer independiente con un hermoso y envidiable departamento y empleo.

Con Jake todo iba muy bien. No vivían juntos, porque Jake también tenía su propio departamento, pero sí solía pasar algunas noches con Pansy y viceversa.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Pansy, Jake fue directo a la su habitación, se quitó su ropa y se metió a la cama de su enamorada y dijo:

-ven Pansy, acompáñame-

Pansy le sonrió y mientras se quitaba el vestido y se colocaba su pijama, dijo:

-bien, pero no esta noche, estoy cansada- con eso dicho se acostó al lado de su enamorado y se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

Al día siguiente Pansy abrió sus delicados párpados para encontrase sola. Jake ya se había ido. Miró el reloj y vio que eran las 10 de la mañana. Se levantó y fue directamente al baño donde tomó una ducha.

Abrió su closet y sacó un vestido verde con diseños negros, hecho por ella. Se puso unos zapatos negros en punta con taco, unos artes del color de su vestido y se sentó frente a su espejo para maquillarse. Decidió hacer un moño elegante para ir a trabajar.

Cuando terminó de ponerse bonita, se dirigió a su cocina para comer desayuno. No se apuraba, una de las cosas buenas de su trabajo, era que como ella era la dueña, no tenía hora de llegada ni de salida, y siempre había alguien a cargo cuando ella estaba ausente.

Se lavó los dientes, cogió su cartera y apareció en su tienda, a unas cuadras de su departamento, bueno, a una de las 3 tiendas en Londres.

-buenos días srta. Parkinson- dijo una secretaria.

-buenos días Rosemary, ¿algún problema?- preguntó Pansy mientras se dirigía a su oficina.

-OH no, todo perfecto. Bastantes jóvenes vinieron en la mañana, plan de 8 a.m. Supongo que querían ver el último diseño hecho por UD.- respondió Rosemary.

-¡wow! Gracias por la información. Ahora si me disculpas quisiera un poco de privacidad- dijo Pansy y se sentó en su gran silla, detrás de su escritorio.

-claro señorita, ¿desea algo de tomar?- preguntó Rosemary con una sonrisa.

-no gracias. Puedes retirarte y no quiero visitas hoy, no dejes pasar a nadie a mi oficina. En la tarde iré a la otra tienda para ver como están las cosas, así que Susana estará a cargo en mi ausencia- dijo Pansy.

-como usted mande, con permiso- dijo Rosemary y salió de la oficina de su jefa.

_Por fin sola_, pensó Pansy. Se reclinó en su asiento y suspiró un poco. Cogió su cuaderno de dibujos y en una hoja en blanco empezó a diseñar un nuevo vestido o atuendo, pero su mente estaba en blanco. Quiso coger una revista de modas para inspirarse, pero prefirió no hacerlo, ya que todos sus modelos eran originales y no quería copiarse. Pansy eran tan reconocida que hasta fue llamda a una premiación en Paris. Se sentía orgullosa de sus logros, pero sentía que algo le faltaba. Claro que era muy feliz al lado de Jake, pero sentía por momentos que él no era muy sincero con ella. Mientras pensaba y daba vueltas en su silla, se le cayó su lápiz de dibujo. Se agachó para recogerlo y escucha que la puerta se abre.

-srta. Disculpe, no quiero interrumpirla, pero hay alguien quien insiste en verla- dijo Rosemary.

-¿eres tonta no?, dije que no quería que me molesten- dijo Pansy, todavía con su cabeza debajo del escritorio.

-¿ni siquiera un viejo amigo?- dijo una voz familiar, una voz que no había escuchado en años…


	2. la llegada de un amigo

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno, aqui esta mi segundo capitulo. el tercero lo subiré mañana a mas tardar. ojala les este gustando la historia! la verdad es que se me ocurrió ayer por la noche. bueno, disfruten!

Pansy se levantó tan rápido que casi se golpea con el escritorio. Se paró y se quedó mirando fijamente al hombre en frente a ella. Un hombre con terno negro y con corbata verde oscuro; con ojos plomos electrizantes y con cabellos rubios como el sol que quemaba afuera…

-¿Draco?- preguntó Pansy tontamente mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora y que la piel se le ponía como de gallina.

-claro, ¿quién más?- dijo Draco y rió tiernamente. Le dijo a Rosemary que por favor los deje solos y sin esperarlo, Pansy fue corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Draco! No te he visto en 8 años- dijo Pansy mientras lo abrazaba. Draco la abrazó también y luego la separó de su cuerpo y la miró.

-quiero invitarte a almorzar y no acepto un no como respuesta- le dijo mientras acariciaba sus brazos. Ella sonrió y cogió su cartera y dijo:

-vamos, conozco un lugar- y con eso aparecieron en un restaurante que se llamaba "la varitas mágica del sabor" y el nombre hacia honor a la comida, pues se había convertido en la mejor en Londres.

Se sentaron en una mesa para dos y ordenaron. Pansy pidió unos tallarines en salsa roja y Draco ordenó una pechuga a la plancha en salsa blanca acompañada de ensalada.

-…y Pansy, ¿cómo estás? Sólo sé de ti por lo que dicen las revistas de modas- dijo Draco y rompió el hielo entre ellos.

-no puedo creer que leas esas revistas. Bueno, por donde empezar…- dijo Pansy y mientras comían le contó acerca de cómo empezó su carrera y lo lejos que había llegado gracias a sus esfuerzos. Draco le sonreía todo el tiempo y la felicitaba cuando escuchaba algún logro suyo.

-me alegro que todo te vaya bien mi querida Pansy, pero no puedo dejar de notar que no hayas mencionado a tu novio en tu encantadora historia- dijo Draco mientras terminaba su plato y sonreía maliciosamente.

Pansy se heló. Había estado evitando nombrar a Jake, ya que se sentía nerviosa y un poco incomoda compartiendo su vida amorosa con Draco. Desde esa noche en la Sala Común de Slytherin en la que se hablaron y besaron, no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra como había prometido, hasta el día de la graduación en la cual hablaron durante horas acerca de sus vidas y de sus sueños. Pero luego de eso nunca más volvieron a hablar ni a verse y esta era la primera vez que lo hacían en mucho tiempo. Pansy no sabía que decirle, sentía que tenía un nudo en la garganta. Nunca llegaron a discutir el beso que se habían dado y por momentos pensaba que ya no iba al caso recordarlo; pero otras veces se preguntaba qué había pensado Draco en ese momento…finalmente pudo decir:

-como supongo ya sabes, estoy saliendo con un chico que se llama Jake, Jake Ollivanders. Ya estamos juntos casi un año-

-¡asu! Es mucho tiempo- dijo Draco y no dejó de sonreírle mientras le decía:

-me alegro por ti Pans, espero que te haga feliz-

-en verdad sí Draco, soy feliz- dijo Pansy y pensó que tal vez ese beso que se dieron a los 17 años ya había pasado a la historia.

-me alegro mucho por ti Pansy, te mereces todo lo que te está pasando- dijo Draco.

-gracias, ahora cuéntame de ti. ¿Alguna novia? Escuché que tenías una en París- dijo Pansy riendo maliciosamente. Draco abrió sus adorables ojos en sorpresa.

-¿cómo te enteraste? Casi nadie lo sabía- dijo Draco, todavía sorprendido.

-hace unos meses almorcé con tu madre. Ella quería que le diseñe un vestido exclusivamente para ella, porque tenía una cena muy importante y quería ir hermosa. La cosa es que me lo contó cuando le pregunté por ti- respondió Pansy.

-¿así que interesada en mi vida no Pans?- preguntó coquetamente Draco. Sacó su dinero para pagar el almuerzo y ayudó a Pansy a pararse de la silla.

-no te hagas el vivo. En 8 años no pudiste mandarme ni una carta- dijo Pansy mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

-igual digo, tú tampoco me mandaste una- respondió Draco mientras le abría la puerta.

-yo no sabía donde vivías. Cada mes te cambiabas de país o de ciudad. Era muy difícil mantener contacto contigo. En cambio yo, he vivido en Londres estos 8 años. Si, he hecho algunos viajes, pero han sido simplemente por negocio- dijo Pansy poniendo un puchero que la hacia verse demasiado linda.

-sí, tienes razón- dijo Draco al fin y le sonrió. Por alguna extraña razón lo estaba haciendo mucho ese día.

-¿y sigues con ella?- preguntó Pansy luego de un momento de silencio. Draco no respondió rápido, estaba muy ocupado viendo las nuevas tiendas en la calle.

-¿con quién?- dijo finalmente.

-cómo que con quién, con la francesa pues- dijo Pansy riendo al ver a su amigo tan distraído con las tiendas.

-no, me aburrí de ella y de París. Por eso decidí volver. Además quiero hacerme cargo de mi madre y de mi negocio- respondió Draco. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en Londres y el se moría por ver todas las cosas nuevas que habían ahora. _Tengo que ver los nuevos modelos de escobas_ pensó mientras caminaba al costado de su amiga.

-es muy considerado de tu parte. Estoy segura que tu madre está feliz por tu llegada, además ella te extrañaba mucho- dijo Pansy sonriendo. Le gustaba que su amigo se haya vuelto tan responsable y dedicado.

-yo también la extraño. Además quería verte y asegurarme de que estuvieras bien- dijo Draco.

-gracias. Yo también estoy feliz de que estés aquí y me alegra que hayas vuelto para quedarte. Así puedo mostrarte como una mujer no necesita de un hombre para vivir- dijo Pansy riendo. Draco sonrió, obviamente sabía de lo que ella estaba hablando. Luego de reír junto con ella, dijo:

-eres el mejor ejemplo de una mujer independiente. Por lo visto tenías razón esa noche en las mazmorras-

-jaja, ¿te acuerdas de esa noche?- preguntó Pansy.

-claro que sí tonta- respondió Draco y abrazó a Pansy por sus delicados hombros mientras caminaban cerca de un hermoso río. Habían camina tanto que no se habían dado cuenta de la hora que era. Pansy se dejó llevar por el abrazo protectivo de Draco y sin preocuparse por la hora, siguió caminando junto a su amigo.

-bueno, aquí vivo- dijo Pansy cuando llegaron al edificio en donde ella vivía.

-entonces ya te dejo para que descanses. Conste que estás sana y salva- dijo Draco y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla y sin decir nada más se alejó de ella y en segundos desapareció.


	3. La pelea

**notas de la autora: **ola, sorry que no haya subido antes! tenía que hacer un trabajo, pero hoy subo dos capitulos!. espero les guste!!

* * *

Pansy apareció en su departamento, se sacó los tacos que habían dejado adoloridos sus delicados pies, colocó su cartera y saco en un perchero cerca de la puerta y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, pero una voz la detuvo:

-¿éstas son horas para llegar?-

Pansy se heló. Se volteó y miró hacia la sala. Ahí estaba Jake, parado con los brazos cruzados, con un gesto molesto. La miraba fijamente, como si Pansy hubiera cometido un delito. Pansy caminó hacia Jake y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, sintió un golpe en su mejilla derecha. Jake le había dado una bofetada. Las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas rojas de Pansy y pronto se empezaron a escuchar débiles, pero sonoros sollozos. Lentamente, como si aún le costara descifrar lo que había pasado, Pansy se colocó sus delicadas y suaves manos en su rostro, para evitar que Jake la golpee una vez más.

-eso te pasa por andar por ahí hasta estas horas. Ya sabes para la próxima que debes avisarme siempre a donde vas, con quién y llegar temprano a tu casa. Tenía ganas de salir a cenar contigo. He dejado asuntos pendientes por venir a verte, y ¿cómo me pagas tú? Saliendo con tu amante hasta semejante hora- empezó a gritar Jake. Cuando vio que Pansy se cubría el rostro con sus manos, la agarró de sus brazos y le retiró de un jalón sus manos para ver su rostro, el rostro que cada vez más soltaba lagrimas de dolor y tristeza.

-¿_cómo me pudo hacer esto?-_ pensaba Pansy mientras miraba al suelo. No se atrevía a mirar al dizque hombres enfrente de él. _Los hombres que pegan a sus mujeres son unos cobardes_ pensó Pansy, sintiendo que todo su mundo perfecto, lentamente se venía abajo, se caía en pedazos y su pobre alma, también se destrozaba, poco a poco, al ritmo de las palabras de Jake.

-¿ah? Responde pues, ¡responde!- gritó Jake, desesperándose ante la actitud pacifica de Pansy. Ella ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo y eso lo cansaba. Lentamente Pansy se armó de valor y alzó su cabeza, y sin mirarlo a los ojos dijo:

-no estaba con mi amante. ¿Cómo puedes creer si quiera que te esté engañando? Si tú sabes muy bien que soy devota a ti-

-jaja, sí, devota a mi, claro, como no. Eres devota a mí según tú, pero siempre pones a tu empleo antes que a mí- dijo Jake y luego añadió:

-no me sorprendería que tuvieses un amante y que todas las veces que te ibas a "trabajar" estuvieses con él revolcándote en su cama-.

A Pansy se le hervía la sangre. ¿Cómo Jake podía pensar eso de ella? Como el hombre a quien había aprendido a amar, podía desconfiar tanto ella. Ella se había entregado completamente a él y creía fielmente que serían felices para siempre. _Tal vez, el "para siempre" sólo existe en los cuentos de hadas_ pensó Pansy y se armó de más valor para verlo a los ojos.

-yo nunca te he sido infiel. Ahora, si quieres escucharme, te puedo decir en donde estaba, para que no te hagas ideas erróneas acerca de mí- dijo Pansy.

-jaja, a ver pues, ¿cuál es tu excusa?- dijo Jake.

-estaba en la oficina, pensando en un nuevo diseño para publicar, y Rosemary me avisa que tengo visita. Lo hice pasar y era mi amigo del colegio, Draco Malfoy. Seguro te acuerdas de él, yo te he contado muchas cosas de él y de su familia- dijo Pansy mirándolo, desafiante. _Soy una Slytherin por dios, o bueno, lo era. Pero no puedo dejar que un hombre dude de mi palabra_ pensó Pansy. Jake parecía haber recordado a Draco, porque cuando escuchó el nombre, sus facciones se ablandaron.

-OH, si recuerdo que lo hayas mencionado- dijo por fin.

-sí, te conté la historia de que no éramos muy amigos al principio, pero que al final del colegio nos unimos bastante. No lo había visto en estos 8 años, pero hoy él me invitó a almorzar, un almuerzo de amigos, y me preguntó por ti y por mi carrera. Nuestro almuerzo no tuvo nada de malo ni nada fuera de lo normal. Luego salimos a caminar, y él empezó a contarme de su vida, de su ex enamorada y de su carrera y de que cómo ha decidido vivir aquí en Londres para cuidar de su madre. Caminamos mucho. Había bastante de qué hablar. Por eso he llegado tarde. Y ahora, si me disculpas, me gustaría que te vayas y me dejes sola- dijo Pansy casi inmediatamente. Lo único que quería era darse un baño, ponerse su pijama de seda y dormir profundamente. _Claro, también tengo que borrar la marca de su bofetada, no puedo ir así al negocio_ pensó.

-no sabía…-dijo Jake, en un tono un poco avergonzado.

-bueno, te aconsejo que si ignoras algo, lo mejor es preguntar antes de hacer falsas acusaciones- gritó Pansy con todas sus fuerzas. Jake la miró avergonzado y Pansy empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto, no sin antes decir:

-quiero que te vayas-

Jake inmediatamente la cogió delicadamente por la muñeca, para evitar que se vaya, y dijo:

-perdóname amor, por favor-

Pansy le lanzó una mirada fulminante y le dijo:

-ahora no Jake, por favor, vete-

-amor, por favor, perdóname- le siguió rogando Jake y la jaló delicadamente hacia él para abrazarla. Pansy aceptó abrazarlo, pero una voz en su mente le decía: _¿qué haces tonta? ¡Dile que se vaya!_ Pansy escuchó a la voz y lo separó bruscamente de su cuerpo.

-¡he dicho que te largues! ¿En cuántos idiomas quieres que te lo diga?- dijo Pansy molestísima. Jake agachó la cabeza y empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta. La abrió y antes de salir dijo:

-me dejé llevar Pansy, discúlpame- y con eso dicho, desapareció después de cerrar la puerta.

Pansy corrió a su habitación y empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Lloró y lloró por un buen rato. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos como gotas de lluvia hirviendo de la cólera que sentía. Delgadas gotas corrían sus mejillas y mojaban la almohada que había escogido como apoyo. Pansy se sentía tan mal, que sabía que al día siguiente no iba poder ir a trabajar en ese estado. Se sentía fatal. Por más que Jake le haya pedido disculpas, la imagen de su cara enojada, y la sensación de su palma en su delicada mejilla la perseguían.

Luego de un momento, Pansy se sentó en su cama y se dijo así misma:

-los Slytherins no lloran Pansy, así que ármate de valor y supéralo-

Se levantó de la cama, se secó las lágrimas restantes en su mejilla y se metió a su tina, para darse un baño relajante que al menos despeje su mente, llena de recuerdos horribles de esa noche. Mientras yacía echada en la tina, pensaba en cómo la llegada de Draco le había iluminado el día, y como su "pequeño" encuentro con su enamorado, la había destrozado por completo. Mientras jugaba con la espuma que la rodeaba, se preguntaba qué iba hacer ahora, si perdonarlo o si dejarlo ir; pero sentía que en ese momento, no podía sacar una respuesta de su mente.

Salió de la tina, se secó y se puso su pijama rosada. Le parecía increíble que no se le haya quitado la manía de usar ropa rosada. Pensó en su niñez, y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Recordó los días en los parques de su casa, persiguiendo sapos con sus amigas o simplemente montando a caballo con su hermano mayor y con sus padres. Esos días se veían y se sentían tan lejanos. Qué no daba ella por revivir esos momentos que la llenaban de inmensa felicidad. Cuánto extrañaba a sus padres. Cuánto extrañaba Hogwarts y a los profesores y a sus compañeros. Tantas cosas habían pasado, y todos los recuerdos que inundaron su mente, lograron que pudiera conciliar el sueño hasta la mañana siguiente.

_nota: creo que fue un poco triste...mmm...pero necesario! espero les haya gustado...aqi va el 4to capt!. sorry si es muy corto S_


	4. como duele ¿perdonar?

_**notas: **bueno como prometí, hoy subí dos capts. facil me animo para subir uno más tarde. ojala pueda. bueno avisenme si les gusta. y en este capt. hice a pansy un poco tonta. ya se enteraran P_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Pansy se levantó, sintiéndose un poco mejor, pero igual estaba un poco triste por la dura noche que había tenido ayer. Escuchó un ruido en su ventana. Se paró para ver que era y se dio cuenta que había una pequeña lechuza tocando el vidrio como diciendo "déjame entrar". Pansy sonrió un poco confundida. Abrió la ventana y el ave le dejó una carta. Pansy la cogió y se sentó en su cama para leerla. Era de Draco.

"_Querida pans:_

_Ayer la pasé muy bien. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía. Fue muy bueno verte y hablar contigo. Me hizo mucho bien. Espero que a ti también te haya causado placer verme. Quiero y exijo que se repita. Ya sabes que todo lo que m propongo se cumple, sigo siendo el rey. Jaja. Nada pues, es broma, pero de verdad quiero verte de nuevo y espero sea pronto. Si quieres cenamos un día de estos con tu novio y yo tendré que conseguir a una tonta para que sea mi cita, para no hacer el papel de Cupido. Me alegra mucho que seas feliz al lado de Jake. Bueno, ahora te dejo porque tengo que ver a mamá, quiere desayunar conmigo._

_Hasta pronto "pequeña flor"_

_Atte._

_Draco Malfoy"_

-hay Draco, si supieras- dijo Pansy en voz bajita, casi como si fuera un suspiro. No quería contarle nada a su amigo. Sabía muy bien que si él se enteraba, él iba pegarle a Jake y no quería que haya más peleas en su vida. Pansy releyó la carta una vez más, la cerró y la guardo en un pequeño sobre en donde guardaba sus cosas más preciadas. Dijo el hechizo que cerrada el candado y lo puso en su lugar.

Se paró de la cama, se bañó y escogió el atuendo para ese día. Encontró un pantalón de vestir color crema y una blusa rosada manga corta que hacían juego. Se puso un saquito manga cero de color de su pantalón y se puso unos tacos que hacían juego con su atuendo. Se dejó el cabello suelto, pero en vez de que esté lacio como siempre (como naturalmente era su cabello) se hizo unas pequeñas ondas en las puntas, para verse más bonita.

-de cualquier forma igual me veo linda siempre- dijo Pansy al espejo y este le respondió:

-es verdad señorita-

Pansy rió. La idea de un espejo hablador había sido de Draco. Recordó cuando él le contó a fin del 7to año que él tenía en casa un espejo que le daba consejos de moda y hasta le dijo el lugar y la tienda en donde lo vendían. Pansy corrió al día siguiente a comprarse uno también. Fue así como nació su idea de seguir la carrera de diseñadora. Siempre había pensando que los trajes de las brujas eran un poco aburridos y ella quería cambiar eso para siempre. Empezó a viajar por muchos países y se inspiró en varias ciudades (incluso en lugares muggles) para poder crear sus vestidos y trajes.

Se apresuró en tomar desayuno, quería visitar sus tres tiendas ese día y si se demoraba más de lo necesario, no iba llegar a hacerlo. Quería despejar su mente y dejar de pensar en la terrible noche que había tenido.

A las 10 de la mañana ya se encontraba en la primera tienda, ayudando a las encargadas a ordenar la ropa por color y ocasión, mientras varias jovencitas acompañadas por sus enamorados o por sus padres se empujaban entre sí para coger los vestidos que más les gustaban.

-Lily, llama al modista y dile que quiero que me haga más vestidos de este modelo. Parece que es el preferido- dijo Pansy viendo que las chicas se llevaban un vestido color rosa, con unos parches de diferentes colores pasteles que hacían juego con el rosado. No era un vestido de gala, pero era un vestido perfecto para el verano.

-claro señorita. Es el preferido por ahora- dijo Lily y rió. Pansy sonrió y parecía que por un momento, todas las tristezas que la habían perseguido la noche anterior, lentamente se iban de su mente.

Pansy se quedó hasta la hora del almuerzo en esa tienda. Luego comió una ensalada y se dirigió a la otra tienda, en donde hizo básicamente lo mismo. También mandó a llamar a la modista que le hacía los vestidos, pero esta vez para ordenar unos jeans muy a la moda con parches mágicos que cambiaban de color dependiendo del color de polo que llevabas. Parecía gustarles también a las niñas y a las jóvenes. Además también que las chicas más coquetas, se llevaban en montón muchos tops que ella había creado. Pansy sonreía cada vez más y se sentía muy feliz consigo misma. Había logrado hacer un cambio en el mundo de la moda.

-no más trajes aburridos- se dijo a si misma.

Cuando llegó a la otra tienda, una de sus secretarias le dijo que había llegado un paquete para ella. Era un arreglo de rosas. Eran de Jake.

-ay no, justo cuando ya me había olvidado, me tiene que mandar flores, gracias Clemencia- le dijo a su secretaria y se encerró en su oficina.

Se había olvidado por completo de Jake y lo único en lo que había pensando en todo el día era en su trabajo. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. No sabía que hacer. Se sentía triste de nuevo.

-¿lo perdono o no?- se dijo a si misma. Pasó un par de horas tratando de diseñar un nuevo diseño, pero nuevamente los sucesos del día anterior la acechaban y no la dejaban diseñar.

Cuando por fin llegó a su casa, se quitó los tacos que la mataban de dolor y se hizo un sándwich de mermelada de arándanos. Se sentó en su sofá y empezó a comer. Jake seguía invadiendo su mente y no la dejaba en paz. De pronto escucha un "¡puf!" Pansy grita del susto.

-tranquila Pansy, soy yo- dijo Jake

-ah, hola- dijo Pansy y se paró para evitarlo.

-oye, por favor cariño, perdóname- le dijo jake y luego agregó:

-¿te gustaron las rosas?-

-no- dijo Pansy cortante. Jake agachó la cabeza y se puso de rodillas ante ella.

-¿qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?- le preguntó tomando su delicada mano. Pansy lo miró alarmada. No esperaba que él se ponga en esa situación. Se estaba avergonzando a sí mismo y Pansy podía verlo. _De verdad se nota arrepentido_ pensó Pansy. _Yo todavía lo sigo queriendo_ pensó de nuevo.

-párate- le ordenó. Jake obedeció cual perrito faldero y la tomó de ambas manos y se le acercó para besarla, pero antes dijo:

-¿me perdonas amor?-. Pansy lo pensó. Empezó a recordar todos los momentos bonitos que había pasado con Jake, y como cualquier mujer enamorada, un sentimiento de esperanza la llenó por completo.

-si, pero no lo vuelvas hacer, por que si no te mato. Y no con mi varita sino…- empezó a decir Pansy pero fue interrumpida por Jake que la besó apasionadamente.

-te amo Pansy- le dijo Jake cuando terminó el tierno beso.

-yo también Jake- dijo Pansy y lo abrazó.

Jake se despidió de ella luego de un par de horas de besos y Pansy se echó en su cama a pensar. ¿Era feliz de nuevo? La verdad ni ella lo sabía. En ningún momento en esas horas que pasó con Jake había sonreído desde el corazón. Sonreía porque él se notaba feliz de estar con ella de nuevo. ¿Pero ella? ¿Era feliz? ¿Cómo antes? Feliz, bueno, se sentía un poco mejor, pero completamente feliz como antes no era.

-¿habré tomado la decisión correcta?- pensó Pansy, antes de quedar dormida y soñar con un par de ojos, pero no marrones como los de Jake…

* * *

_nota: como dije hice a pansy un poco tonta, creo q io no hubiera perdonado tan rapido...pero aveces cuando una esta enamorada...jaja xD pero bueno, era necesario q lo perdonara para que pase lo q tngo en mente! subiré pronto. lo prometo!_


	5. la casa del sapo

_**nota: **disculpen por la demora. no he tenido tiempo de escribir. pero espero subir otro capt mas tarde o sino mañana. espero les guste este nuevo capitulo y solo puedo decir que el prox va estar muy muy interesante. y si, jake es un cretino xD_

* * *

Por fin eran sábado. Pansy no tenía que ir a trabajar. La tienda era controlada por uno de sus mejores empleados para que así ella pudiera descansar y quien sabe, tal vez crear un nuevo diseño que impacte a todos.

Pansy abrió sus ojos cuando sintió que el caluroso sol del verano entraba por sus ventana a través de sus cortinas que hacían juego con el color crema de su habitación. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama para ponerse las pantuflas del color de su pijama rosada. Se estiró mientras respiraba el aire puro que entraba por la ventana y sintió un olor raro. Raro, pero un olor rico. Eran tostadas francesas. Sus favoritas.

-¿quién podría estar…?- dijo Pansy en voz baja y luego añadió:

-oh, ya sé quién-

Se levantó por fin de la cama y después de conjugar un hechizo para refrescarse, caminó en dirección a la cocina.

-¿Jake?- preguntó Pansy, cada vez más acercándose a su cocina.

-si mi vida, soy yo- respondió Jake mientras cocinaba unos huevos al estilo muggle. Sin magia.

-este… ¿qué haces?- preguntó de nuevo Pansy sin creer lo que veían sus ojos color verdes.

-ay cariño, estoy haciéndote el desayuno, ¿qué más?- respondió Jake con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-si pero, eso lo puedo ver. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no usas tu varita-

-bueno querida, pensé que sería más romántico si te lo hacía yo mismo- dijo Jake y le dio un beso en su boca. Pansy sonrió. Había pasado un par de semanas después de la pelea, y las cosas con Jake habían vuelto a la normalidad. Claro que ella no había olvidado pelea, pero cada día que pasaba se sentía más feliz de haberlo perdonado. Jake había cambiado mucho y se mostraba como más atento y cariñoso. Todos los días la sorprendía con un regalo o con una cena.

-¿tienes hambre no?- preguntó Jake después de un momento.

-si amor, muero de hambre- respondió Pansy y con un giro de su varita la mesa en el comedor estaba puesta con los platos y vasos para tomar su desayuno.

La pareja se sentó y mientras desayunaban se decían cosas románticas que hacían que el corazón de Pansy baile de la felicidad.

-por cierto amor, ¿cuándo vamos a cenar con Draco? Hace tiempo que nos invitó. Sería irrespetuoso cancelarlo- dijo Jake mientras tomaba su jugo de naranja. Pansy se heló. Se había olvidado por completo de Draco. No le había respondido la carta que él le mandó semanas atrás.

-oh no, me olvidé por completo- dijo Pansy arrepentida.

-no te preocupes amor, puedes escribirle hoy. Dile para cenar en la noche. Estamos libres- dijo Jake amablemente.

-si Jake, le escribiré- dijo Pansy y le dio un tierno beso. Lo quería tanto. No se imaginaba con otro hombre a su lado.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Jake se retiró para ir a trabajar y Pansy se tomó su tiempo en ducharse y cambiarse. Se puso unos jeans celestes y una polera negra. Cuando ella estaba en su casa no tenía porqué preocuparse de la moda y simplemente se vestía con lo que se sentía más cómoda.

Agarró su pluma y un pedazo de pergamino para escribirle una carta a Draco.

"_querido Draco_

_Discúlpame si no he podido responderte. Estas últimas dos semanas han sido totalmente locas. ¿Puedes creer que casi me quedo sin costurera? Casi me mato. Fue todo un problemon, pero de seguro que cuando te vea te cuento. Te vas a morir de la risa. En verdad fue chistoso, pero me preocupó un poco. Discúlpame por favor, no era mi intención no responderte. En verdad no he tenido tiempo. Pero he estado hablando con Jake y me dijo que si querías hoy podemos salir a cenar. Sé que es con corto aviso, pero respóndeme. Me gustaría mucho que conozcas a Jake y obvio que me gustaría verte también._

_Te extraña y quiere_

_Pansy P."_

-espero no esté molesto conmigo- pensó Pansy y ató la carta a la pata de su lechuza.

-llévasela a Draco- le dijo y se quedó mirando como la lechuza volaba por el cielo azul.

Se levantó de su escritorio y se dispuso a limpiar su departamento. Eso era lo que básicamente hacia los sábados. Limpiar. No sabía porqué, pero le gustaba en cierto modo pasar un momento, sola en su departamento y limpiar. Claro que con su varita, no estaba tan loca como para hacerlo manualmente. Mientras limpiaba las cortinas de su sala, escuchó un picotazo en la venta de la sala. Abrió una de las ventanas y dejó entrar a su lechuza, que le traía una carta. La abrió y leyó el contenido.

"_querida Pansy_

_Me alegra que no te hayas olvidado de mí. No te preocupes no me he molestado. Yo también he estado muy ocupado con mi negocio. Es un caos. Yo también tengo mucho que contarte. Me alegra la idea de verte hoy. Claro que me avisaste muy tarde, pero no importa. Tengo que buscar una cita para hoy, espero que no sea muy tarde. Bueno, ansío verte hoy, y también ansío conocer al famoso Jake. Nos vemos en "la casa del sapo" a las 8 de la noche. Haré reservaciones para cuatro._

_Tu amigo_

_Draco M."_

Pansy sonrió luego de leer la carta. La guardó en su cofre especial y siguió limpiando su departamento. Cuando terminó ya era hora de almorzar y salió a la calle. Claro que tuvo que cambiarse primero. No pensaba salir así. No se quitó los jeans, pero se puso una blusa verde pastel y se peinó para verse presentable.

A unas cuadras de su departamento había un restaurante de comida vegetariana. Pansy lo adoraba. Siempre que se le antojaba comer ensaladas iba a ese lugar. Apareció allí y como los dueños ya la conocían, le dijeron a su chef que le prepare a Pansy lo de siempre. Un mozo la ayudó a sentarse y le sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza. A los minutos le trajeron su ensalada. Pansy sonrió y dijo un "gracias" y se dispuso a comer su comida.

Luego de 20 minutos más o menos y después de haber comido un postre, salió del restaurante y empezó a caminar por las calles, viendo las tiendas. Quería comprarse un vestido y no uno que ella haya diseñado. Otra de las cosas que le gustaba era comprar ropa. Entró a una tienda que se llamaba "la bruja elegante" y empezó a ver los vestidos de estaban colgados. Había unos muy bonitos. Bueno, la mayoría eran de su agrado. Una encargada del local la ayudó a escoger varios vestidos para que se probara y hasta la reconoció.

-señorita, ¿usted es Pansy Parkinson, la diseñadora famosa?- le preguntó la chica. Pansy sonrió y se sonrojó.

-si- respondió Pansy, con la nariz bien levantada y con orgullo.

-oh por las barbas de merlín, ¡adoro su ropa!- dijo la chica muy entusiasmada.

-gracias, es usted muy amable al decir esas palabras- dijo Pansy sonriendo y ojeando otros vestidos para probarse.

-la verdad es que soy su fan número uno- dijo la chica sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Pansy rió.

-usted es muy dulce al decir eso. Ahora, ¿cree que me podría ayudar a escoger uno de los que me probé?- preguntó Pansy.

-¿yo señorita? Pero si usted tiene más sentido de la moda que yo- respondió la chica.

-bueno, a veces necesito una segunda opinión- dijo Pansy mientras se veía en el espejo.

-bueno, entonces debo preguntar a donde irá con el vestido que escoja- dijo la chica.

-iré con mi enamorado y con un amigo y su pareja a "la casa del sapo"- respondió Pansy, probándose otro vestido.

-oh, es un muy buen lugar y no es tan elegante, así que podemos eliminar el vestido negro y rojo- dijo la chica. Pansy asintió. _Esta chica me está haciendo de mucha ayuda._

_­_-creo que el vestido verde sin tirantes le queda divino y va con el ambiente del restaurante- dijo la chica.

-sí, creo que tienes razón. Me lo probaré una vez más para estar segura- dijo Pansy. Con un giro de su varita logró poner el vestido que la chica le decía. Era un vestido hasta la rodilla, de un color verde oscuro con adornos de piedras preciosas. Era sin tirantes y sus hombros delgados se lucían muy bien en el vestido.

-creo que le queda muy bonito señorita- comentó la chica.

-tienes razón. Me lo llevó- dijo Pansy y con otro giro de su varita volvió a vestir su ropa. La chica le hizo una boleta y puso el vestido en una bolsa para que Pansy se lo lleve. Después de pagar Pansy apareció en su departamento.

Cuando llegó ya eran las 6 de la tarde. Tenía dos horas para bañarse, cambiarse y ponerse hermosa.

Cuando estaba poniéndose un poco de brillo labial escuchó un pum! era Jake.

-Pansy, ¿ya estás lista? No quiero que lleguemos tarde- dijo.

-ay Jake, no fastidies. Llegaremos en un par de segundos- dijo Pansy mientras se delineaba los ojos mágicamente. Se miró al espejo y este le dijo:

-se ve perfecta señorita-

-gracias Leonardo- dijo Pansy. Tanto cariño le había agarrado al espejo que hasta nombre le había puesto. Salió de su cuarto y dejó a Jake con la boca abierta. Se veía muy linda.

-te ves hermosa amor- le dijo Jake y la besó en la boca.

-tú también te ves lindo Jake- le dijo Pansy y ambos aparecieron en el restaurante.

Cuando llegaron Draco y una joven muy bonita estaban apunto de sentarse en la mesa que Draco había reservado. Draco no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de Pansy y cuando esta dijo su nombre, Draco alzó la mirada y la vio. Se veía hermosa. _¿Cómo hace para verse siempre tan linda?_ Pensó Draco. _Ese vestido le define las curvas y su maquillaje resalta su belleza. Aunque siempre me ha gustado como se ve sin maquillaje_ pensó de nuevo.

-hola Draco. Te presento a Jake- dijo Pansy mirando a su amigo. Draco volvió en sí luego de fantasear con Pansy y dijo:

-mucho gusto. He escuchado mucho sobre ti-

-igualmente- dijo Jake y tomó su mano para saludarlo.

La acompañante de Draco se llamaba Jazmín y ambos se conocían desde niños. No eran mejores amigos ni nada, pero Draco se enteró que Jazmín estaba de vacaciones en Londres y le pareció una buena idea llevarla a cenar con Pansy y Jake.

-es un gusto conocerte Jazmín- dijo Pansy cuando ya estaban sentados los cuatro en la mesa.

-y a ti Pansy. Draco me ha contado mucho sobre ti- dijo Jazmín sonriendo.

Los 4 ordenaron sus platos favoritos y en pocas horas hablaron de muchas cosas: de sus negocios, de la escuela (Jazmín y Jake también habían ido a Hogwarts, pero ella estuvo en Ravenclaw y él en Hufflepuff), del quidditch y de otras cosas más.

Cuando ya era tarde, Jake y Pansy se despidieron de Jazmín y de Draco para irse cada uno a sus respectivos departamentos. Cuando Pansy se despidió de Draco, este le dio un tierno y duradero beso en la mejilla, que hizo que ambas mejillas se tornaran de un color rojo claro. Pansy dio adiós y con un ¡pum! ella y jake desaparecieron, con la promesa de que iban a repetir el encuentro en otra ocasión.


	6. El Baile

_**nota: **olaa gente!! weno subi un capt más...ojala les guste D trataré de subir otro, ya q ña prox semana empiezo clases en la univ y voy a tener menos tiempo. ojala les guste D_

Un mes ya había transcurrido desde la vez que Pansy y Jake cenaron con Draco y Jazmín.

Todo iba marchando bien en la vida de Pansy. En las pasadas semanas había logrado diseñar dos vestidos que tuvieron una acogida inesperada: en verdad Pansy no pensó que fueran a ser tan pedidos por las mujeres brujas y no solo por las jóvenes, sino también por algunas madres. Incluso Pansy empezó a jugar con la idea de hacer una sucursal en la parte muggle de Londres, pero no estaba segura.

Muchas cosas acerca de ella habían cambiado desde el colegio. Por ejemplo, antes no hubiera siquiera pensando en hacer una sucursal en el lado muggle de la ciudad; pero ahora, que pensaba de un modo diferente, ahora que estaba tan lejos de las reglas de la casa Slytherin, la idea no parecía tan mala.

A veces extrañaba el colegio: tener que molestar a la sangre sucia por su desordenado cabello; tener que ridiculizar a Weasley y avergonzar a Potter. Esas cosas eran muy divertidas y hasta cierto punto la hacían sentir superior a ellos. Pero a veces cuando estaba echada en su cama, con las cortinas cerradas, sabía en el fondo de su corazón que Potter los iba a salvar del Quien no Debe ser Nombrado. Ella lo sabía y estaba segura de que la mayoría sabía eso. Él era el elegido y nadie lo podía cambiar.

Mientras Pansy estaba echada en su cama en su departamento, recordaba cuando era joven y estaba en Hogwarts. Cuando tenía que levantarse súper temprano para tomar desayuno con sus amigas, para tener que ir a clases y evitar que les quiten puntos a slytherin y tratar de que a cambio les den algunos. Cuando se convirtió en Prefecta. Wow, como le encantaba serlo. Claro que odiaba la idea de tener que serlo junto a Draco (cuando aún no se hablaban) pero cuando ya era 7to año y había pasado el "incidente" de esa noche, a Pansy le gustaba mucho la compañía de Draco cuando tenían que vigilar los pasillos, y aunque no hablaban para nada, ella sabía que él también estaba a gusto con su compañía.

Pansy dejó los recuerdos a un lado y se levantó de la cama. Tenía que diseñar un vestido exclusivamente para ella. En la noche iba salir con Jake a un baile de la familia Malfoy. Narcissa había organizado un baile para todos sus amigos y había invitado personalmente a Pansy. Mientras pensaba en algún diseño nuevo, se fue perdiendo en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

_Flash back_

_Pansy se encontraba sentada en la cama de su habitación en Hogwarts, leyendo un libro para el curso de Pociones, cuando de la nada alguien le toca la puerta. Ella entrañada, se para, se arregla el uniforme y camina hacia la puerta para abrirla. _

_-debe ser alguien de otro grado- pensó, ya que sus compañeras de cuarto no tendrían por que tocar la puerta._

_Pansy abrió la puerta y para su muy ingrata sorpresa, la persona enfrente de ella era Draco Malfoy. Pansy tragó saliva y dijo en el tono más acaramelado que pudo fingir:_

_-¿si Draco?- fingiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-¿me preguntaba si me podrías dejar entrar? Tengo algo muy delicado que decirte- le dijo Draco en un tono muy caballeresco, algo muy inusual en él. Pansy frunció el ceño y lo dejó pasar. Se sentó en su cama mientras que Draco se sentó en un sofá, paralelo a ella._

_-mira Parkinson, esto para mí no es nada fácil. En verdad no es de mi agrado decírtelo, ya que no eres una de mis personas favoritas- empezó Draco mirándola directamente a la cara._

_Pansy se enojó, pero lo ocultó mientras pensaba en las palabras de su madre: "siempre respeta a la familia Malfoy, quién sabe, tal vez algún día te llegues a casar con el joven Malfoy"._

_-pero tengo que hacerlo. He sido obligado- continúo Draco. Pansy, aún enojada, se desquitaba con el borde de su falda, al cual lo apretaba con fuerza._

_-me han informado que nuestros padres desean que te lleve al baile de Navidad- dijo Draco por fin. Pansy lo miró y a decir verdad el chico no parecía nada a gusto. Ella por otro lado tampoco estaba contenta, pero tampoco le disgustaba la idea. Ella estaba ilusionada con el baile y soñaba con que un principe la lleve orgulloso de su brazo._

_-oh- dijo por fin ella, mirando su falda escolar. Sintió que Draco se paraba del sofá y caminaba hacia ella. Cuando por fin estaban bien cerca, con su mano levantó el delicado mentón de Pansy y la miró a sus ojos._

_-tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para llevarte. Te pido que obedezcas lo que te voy a decir: si puedes arréglate esa nariz, que no me agrada nada, no uses mucho maquillaje que vas a parecer una vieja horrible, y no uses verde, se verá muy cliché- y con eso dicho se marchó de la habitación._

_Pansy se paró de su cama y tiró una de sus almohadas al espejo. Draco la había llamado fea. Se sentía horrible. Nunca nadie le había dicho eso. Claro que todo el mundo la molestaba con su nariz, pero nunca Draco le había dicho algo así. Ella y Draco no se hablaban mucho, pero igual le dolía que él diga algo así acerca de su nariz._

_Esa noche Pansy no pudo dormir de tanto llorar._

_Fin del flash back_

-cuántas cosas han cambiado- pensó Pansy mientras dibujaba en su cuaderno de dibujos. De una forma u otra se inspiró con el recuerdo y logró diseñar un vestido muy lindo de color rosa claro. Llamó a su modista para que lo confeccione y más o menos ya estaba lista a las 8 de la noche.

Jake estaba usando un sastre negro con una corbata blanca. Se veía muy guapo. Pansy tomó su brazo y ambos aparecieron en la mansión Malfoy.

-¡oh Pansy que gusto de verte!- dijo Narcissa Malfoy cuando vio a Pansy acompañada de Jake en la puerta de la mansión.

-igualmente Narcissa- dijo Pansy mientras se abrazaban.

-oh querida, Draco está cerca de la mesa de bocaditos, acompañado de Jazmín- dijo Narcissa.

-gracias, te presento a mi enamorado, Jake. Jake, ella es la madre de Draco- dijo Pansy. Jake tomó la mano de Narcissa y la besó gentilmente.

-un gusto Señora Malfoy- dijo Jake.

-que caballero. Un gusto joven. Bueno, no nos quedemos aquí. Pasen y diviértanse- dijo Narcissa. Pansy y Jake obedecieron.

Ambos caminaron hacia la mesa en donde estaban Draco y Jazmín y los saludaron. Tomaron un par de tragos y comieron algunos bocaditos hechos por los elfos de la señora Malfoy. Todos muy deliciosos y de nombres extraños. De pronto sonó una canción romántica y Jake invitó a Pansy a bailar.

Bailaron al son de la música durante mucho tiempo, ambos abrazados y besándose tiernamente. Draco y Jazmín también bailaban, claro que como un par de amigos. En una canción muy conocida, Draco le pidió a Jake que le de permiso para bailar con Pansy. Él aceptó y bailó con Jazmín. Draco tomó la mano de Pansy y con la otra mano la tomó de la cintura. La razón por la cual Draco había interrumpido a Jake y a Pansy era porque esa canción que tocaban en ese instante la habían bailado en el baile de Navidad de 4to año.

Mientras danzaban Draco susurró en el oído de Pansy:

-¿te acuerdas Pansy?- ella sonrió y se sonrojó.

-claro que me acuerdo. Es la canción que bailamos en 4to año. La única canción- dijo ella sonriendo.

_Flash back_

_Pansy estaba sentada en una mesa del Gran Comedor, junto con las demás chicas de su año. Draco estaba tomando el ponche de esa noche con Crabbe y Goyle._

_-Pansy, dile a Draco que quieres bailar, de seguro acepta- dijo Millicent. Pansy rió y dijo:_

_-no creo que ese estúpido quiera bailar conmigo- _

_-te reto- le dijo Lisa, otra chica de su grado. Pansy sonrió maliciosamente y dijo:_

_-está bien- y con eso se paró y caminó en dirección a Draco. Cuando estaba detrás de él, le tocó el hombro para que él la notara. Draco volteó y vio a Pansy Parkinson que estaba en un vestido rosado chillón horrible._

_-¿quieres bailar Malfoy?- dijo Pansy mirándolo, desafiante. Draco rió tanto que el ponche que tenía en su boca accidentalmente salió disparado. Felizmente no le cayó a Pansy. Ella puso un gesto molesto y dijo:_

_-si no bailas conmigo le diré a mi madre lo malo que la pasé contigo. No creo que tus padres estén muy felices de escuchar eso, ¿o si?-. Draco se limpió la boca con su pañuelo (el no usaba las servilletas del colegio para nada) y dijo:_

_-bueno. Bailemos esta canción, pero sólo esta Parkinson-. Pansy sonrió y dijo "si" con la cabeza._

_Caminaron hasta el medio del salón. Draco colocó su mano en la cintura de Pansy y con la otra tomó su mano. Ambos empezaron a moverse al compás de la música que parecía un vals._

_-te odio por hacerme bailar Parkinson- dijo Draco._

_-yo te odio por haberme pedido que sea tu pareja. Eres el peor acompañante que he tenido- dijo Pansy, sin dejarse humillar._

_-¿a si?, pensé que era el primero. ¿Quién querría salir contigo?- dijo Draco riendo._

_Pansy no mostró ningún signo de tristeza y dijo calmadamente:_

_-en verdad Malfoy, la pregunta sería, ¿quién quisiera salir con alguien que vive a la sombra de todo lo que hace Potter? Qué patético- y con eso dicho, se marchó del Gran Salón al término de la canción._

_Fin del flash back_

Draco y Pansy bailaban la canción que parecía nunca acabar.

-te ves hermosa- le dijo Draco. Pansy sonrió y le dijo:

-tú te ves guapo Draco. Me gusta tu corbata-. Era rosada, como su vestido y su traje era negro.

-gracias Pans, se parece al color de tu vestido, que por cierto está muy lindo. Supongo que es tu creación- dijo Draco sonriendo ampliamente. Le gustaba tener a Pansy en sus brazos. Ninguno se había dado cuenta que Jazmín y Jake no estaban a su lado.

-sí, lo hice yo- dijo Pansy sonriendo también.

Siguieron bailando hasta el término de la canción. Empezó otra pero Pansy se separó del cuerpo de Draco para buscar a Jake, quién no estaba.

-¿A dónde se fue?- preguntó Pansy.

-de seguro se fue al baño y Jazmín lo acompañó para enseñarle en donde está- dijo Draco.

-humm, si puede ser, ¿los buscamos?-

-si Pansy- dijo Draco, sonriendo aún, pero no como antes.

Los dos caminaron entre la gente y empezaron a buscarlos en cada habitación del primer piso de la mansión. No los encontraban. Era raro. Parecía que habían desaparecido o algo por el estilo.

Llegaron a un cuarto que Narcissa no utilizaba y ahí los vieron. Pansy se alegró, ya que por fin los encontraron. Draco y ella entraron al cuarto que estaba completamente oscuro, pero los habían reconocido por que la corbata de Jake brillaba en la oscuridad. Mientras se acercaban silenciosamente, observaron que Jake y Jazmín estaban en una posición comprometedora y Pansy empezó a gritar.


	7. El engaño

_**nota: **bueno aqui va el 7to capt. byee ojala les guste D_

* * *

Pansy empezó a gritar de la cólera. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Jake, su adorado Jake, estaba besando escandalosamente a lo que parecia ser una mujer semidesnuda. Draco la abrazó y quiso llevar para afuera, pero Pansy no se dejó y en vez de salir, caminó furiosamente hacia Jake y la chica y le pegó en la cabeza. Jake dio un salto: no los había escuchado entrar y había pensando que el grito venía de afuera.

-¡Pansy!- dijo Jake asustado. La chica en sus brazos se colocó la ropa (estaba en ropa interior) y salió corriendo. No era Jazmín.

-¿cómo pudiste Jake? yo te di todo, toda mi vida, todo lo que me pertenecia, como pudiste pagarme asi- dijo Pansy entre sollozos. Draco la abrazó por detrás y le dijo:

-vamos Pans, no vale la pena-

-¡NO!, quiero saber por qué- gritó Pansy. Jake, que no se veía tan apenado dijo:

-disculpa Pansy, yo te quiero mucho..pero...-

-¿pero qué? ¿no soy lo suficiente para ti? ¿tienes que estar con otras mujeres por que yo soy muy poco?- dijo Pansy llorando y cubriendose la cara.

-no Pansy, no es eso, sólo que...me gustan las mujeres, que puedo hacer, asi soy yo, pensé que entenderías- respondió Jake en un tono demasiado fresco. Draco se rió y le tiró un puñete en la cara.

-imbécil, ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a una dama?- dijo Draco. Jake se sobó la parte en donde había recibido el puñete y se quedó callado. Estaba sangrando.

-¿así que todas las veces que llegabas tarde...o las veces en las que no te podía localizar era porque estabas con otra?- preguntó Pansy.

-si- dijo Jake con la cabeza gacha. Draco se preparó para darle otro puñetazo pero Pansy lo detuvo.

-dejalo Draco, no vale la pena molestarse siquiera- dijo ella y le dio una cachetada que para una mujer tan delicada como Pansy le salió bien fuerte. Jake gimió del dolor pero no dijo nada. Agarró su chaqueta y se largó de la mansión de los Malfoy.

Pansy se sentó en el suelo y empezó a llorar. Draco no sabía que hacer. En verdad no estaba seguro de qué decir. No recordaba haber visto a una chica llorar en su vida. Aunque...tal vez estaba equivocado...

_Flash back_

_Draco se encontraba haciendo su paseo de Prefecto por los pasillos del 1r piso del colegio. Estaba caminando cerca de la biblioteca. Eran casi las 12pm y Madame Prince ya la había cerrado. Se acercó para asegurarse de que no haya nadie, pero a lo lejos vio a una persona sentada en una silla de la biblioteca, apoyada en la mesa, cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos. Draco se entraño. Sacó su varita y abrió la puerta de la biblioteca. Entró y sin hacer ruido se dirigió hacia la persona que estaba...durmiendo? él no podría decirlo. Se dio cuenta de que era una chica porque tenia falda. Se acercó un poco más y apuntandola con la varita dijo:_

_-no deberías estar aquí vete a tu habitación y 20 puntos serán quitados de tu casa-_

_La chica lentamente levantó la cabeza y para sorpresa de Draco era Pansy la que estaba enfrente de él...y...llorando. Draco se quedó helado. No había hablado con ella desde el beso que se dieron esa noche y no sabía qué decirle._

_-Parkinson- dijo después de toser. luego añadió: _

_-¿qué haces aquí?-_

_Pansy no respondió enseguida. Primero se secó las lagrimas negras que corrían por sus mejillas (negras porque había estado usando delineador negro) y luego de tomar un poco de aire dijo:_

_-llorando pues, ¿qué no ves?-_

_-no me hables así Parkinson-. Pansy asintió la cabeza y siguió secandose las lagrimas._

_-¿por qué lloras?- preguntó Draco._

_-yo... yo estaba haciendo mi trabajo de Perfecta y... luego recordé algo horrible y como no vi a nadie aquí, pensé que si entraba nadie me molestaría- respondió Pansy, sollozando sutilmente._

_Draco seguía parado enfrente de ella y con los brazos cruzados, en señal de desaprobación._

_-para eso está el baño de niñas- dijo al fin. Pansy lo miró y dijo:_

_-y de todas formas, ¿a ti qué te importa si lloro o no? vete, yo me quedaré aquí- _

_Draco rió y dijo:_

_-¿cómo crees que te voy a dejar sola? soy prefecto y es mi obligació de mandarte a tu habitación-_

_-yo también soy prefecta Draco y tengo todo derecho de irme a mi cuarto cuando se me pegue la gana- dijo Pansy y empezó a llorar de nuevo._

_-no me grites tonta. Ahora dime ¿por qué estás llorando? ¿algún chico te hice daño?- preguntó Draco mirándola. -qué patética, llorar por un chico- pensó._

_-no lloro por hombres. No valen la pena- dijo Pansy._

_-¿entonces?- preguntó Draco, lleno de curiosidad. En verdad quería saber._

_-no te importa- respondió Pansy._

_-no me iré hasta que me lo digas- dijo Draco desafiante y con eso dicho se sentó en la otra silla de la mesa, a esperar a que ella se digne a contarle. Él era un Malfoy después de todo. No podía ser tratado así._

_-espera lo que se te pegue la gana, no te diré nada- dijo Pansy y se cubrió la cabeza con sus brazos de nuevo. Draco la miró desafiante y al escucharla de nuevo llorar dijo:_

_-nos iremos cuando te sientas mejor-. Pansy levantó la cabeza sorprendida y pudo decir entre sollozos:_

_-gracias por entender- y de la nada se lanza hacia él y lo abraza. Draco se quedó por segunda vez esa noche petrificado. Ella lo estaba abrazando y el seguía con sus brazos a ambos lado de su cuerpo. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Luego pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era abrazarla también, así que tímidamente colocó sus brazos alrededor de Pansy, quién sonrió al sentirse protegida en los brazos de Draco._

_-ya ya, tranquila. Los Slytherins no lloran- le dijo Draco al oído y Pansy rió._

_-a veces también sentimos Draco- le dijo Pansy y ambos rompieron el abrazo._

_-¿ahora si me vas a decir por qué estabas llorando?- preguntó Draco. Pansy lo miró tiernamente. Draco empezó a sonrojarse._

_-no. Es un secreto- respondió ella mientras se paraba. Draco la observó desde el momento en que empezó a levantarse de la silla. Su uniforme estaba completamente limpio y ordenado. Su falda era un poco mas corta que lo normal, revelando sus bien formadas y no tan delgadas piernas. Estaba solo con la chompa del colegio. Draco tragó saliva al empezar a ver su chompa y luego dijo:_

_-¿ya estás lista para irnos?-_

_-si Draco, gracias por todo- respondió Pansy y lo agarró de la mano. Draco se sonrojó. Pansy hizo que se pare y cuando ambos estaban a centímetros de distancia, ella lo abraza con mucha fuerza y cariño. Draco sentía cada centímetro del cuerpo tibio de Pansy y sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora. Ahí se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta que la quería. Que había aprendido a quererla. Todos estos años la había ignorado para no caer en la trampa del amor. -Amor, asco- solía pensar Draco. Amor no es para los Slytherins. El matrimonio es un arreglo entre las familias de sangre pura. El sólo pensar en estar enamorado de una chica lo asustaba y sabpia que si entablaba una relación con Pansy iba terminar queriéndola, quien sabe, tal vez amándola y eso lo asustaba._

_Pero en ese momento, abrazando a Pansy, todo se sentía muy bien. Él estaba sonriendo y mientras acariciaba el cabello de Pansy pensaba que no importaba si la besaba o no, ese momento (aparte del beso que se dieron unas semanas atrás) era uno de los mejores que tenía y uno de los recuerdos que iba recordar por siempre._

_Fin del Flash back_

Draco se sentó al lado de Pansy e hizo lo que bien sabía hacer: abrazarla. Como si fuera una delicada flor, la tomó en sus brazos y ambos se hundieron en un lindo abrazo. Pansy empezó a mojar la camisa de Draco, pero a él no le importó. Solo quería estar cerca de ella, decirle que no estaba sola y brindarle cariño y seguridad. Recompensarle todos esos años que él no había estado a su lado y decirle que la quería, tal vez que la amaba. Pero era muy pronto. Pansy ahora sufría por un hombre, un hombre que no era él y si la quería tener como enamorada o como esposa, tenía que esperarla, esperar a que su corazón se abriera para él.

-no llores Pansy. Recuerda, los Slytherins no lloran- le dijo al oído, mientras afuera las personas bailaban al son de una canción que ellos conocían: su canción.

* * *

_**nota: **ohh jaja espero les guste xD me afané con los flash backs! en todos los capitulos siguientes habrá por lo menos uno. ojala es guste. bye!_


	8. un buen amigo, un buen consuelo

**_uhhh sorry por la demura!!! estoy en examenes finales y en todo el ciclo no he podido subir un capt.! weno ahora si subo uno. espero sea de su agrado. la prox semana empiezo vacaciones asi que podre subir más capt.!!!!!_**

**_xoxo_**

* * *

Los amigos se quedaron sentados un buen rato. La gente que estaba bailando al son de la música no se había dado cuenta de su ausencia y seguían disfrutando de la fiesta como si nada hubiera pasado.

Después de unos largos minutos, Pansy levantó la cabeza y miró dentro de los profundos ojos de Draco, que eran de un color plomo, electrizantes.

-Draco, ¿por qué me pasó esto a mí? Todo era perfecto…- dijo por fin con un tono de voz que destrozó el corazón de Draco, el corazón que desde hace mucho tiempo, latía sólo por ella.

-ay Pansy, no es un castigo. Así es la vida. Simplemente es así. A veces se gana y otras se pierde. Tienes que aprender del pasado para ser mejor en el futuro. Es todo lo que tienes que hacer. ¡Ah! También debes dejar de llorar que está empezando a molestarme- respondió Draco con una sonrisa.

-Draco no seas malo. No estoy de humor. Pero, tienes razón, así es la vida y tengo que aprender a seguir adelante. Pero no estoy lista hoy- dijo Pansy, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Pans, ¿quieres ir a tu casa?- le preguntó Draco. Pansy lo pensó un poco. No quería ser descortés con la señora Malfoy, pero tampoco tenía ganas para seguir fingiendo que se sentía bien. Lo mejor era disculparse con la anfitriona e ir a su casa.

-sí, deseo irme, por favor- respondió finalmente.

Draco se puso de pie y le ofreció su pálida mano.

-vamos, yo te llevo-

Pansy se levantó con la ayuda de la masculina mano de Draco, se arregló el vestido, puso su mejor sonrisa y ambos salieron del cuarto.

_Flash back_

_Mientras caminaban por los corredores del castillo, Pansy y Draco iban muy callados, y estaban a un metro de distancia el uno del otro. Draco no sabía que decirle. Hace unos minutos la había tenido en sus brazos, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien y que la comprende (aunque no sabía porqué estaba llorando). Y ahora estaban como antes: sin hablarse, caminando separados y ambos mirando en diferentes direcciones, sin toparse con la vista del otro._

_Quería saber por qué la chica a la que estaba empezando a notar, estaba llorando y quería, (por las barbas de Merlín) ayudarla. "Que sentimiento tan extraño" pensó Draco, "preocuparme por otra persona que no sea yo"._

_-¿ahora sí me vas a decir por qué estabas llorando?- preguntó al fin. Pansy levantó la mirada y dijo:_

_-¿de verdad quieres saber?-_

_-si, quiero saberlo- respondió Draco y lentamente sus pasos iban en dirección a ella, acercándose con cautela._

_Pansy vaciló un poco antes de hablar, pero al final pudo decir:_

_-a mi hermano mayor lo ha llamado Voldemort, para que se convierta en un Mortífago- dijo, con una voz un poco tembleque. _

_Draco no dijo nada por un buen rato. No le sorprendía la noticia. La familia de Pansy era una buena aliada del señor tenebroso. Lo que le sorprendía era lo mucho que afectaba a Pansy._

_-¿y eso qué?- preguntó Draco._

_Pansy lo miró y abrió su boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró. Miró al techo era de un rojo oscuro y luego dijo:_

_-sé que no debo sorprenderme, pero… tengo miedo de ser la siguiente en la lista. A mi hermano lo llamaron antes de que se gradúe el año pasado. Yo estoy por graduarme y el Señor Tenebroso aún sigue vivo. Si te contara las cosas horribles que me ha contado mi hermano, las cosas que ha tenido que hacer. Se te helaría la piel- _

_-bueno Pansy, yo estoy un poco familiarizado con eso, pero para ti, que siempre has vivido en un mundo rosa, debe ser lo peor- dijo Draco, recordando lo que tuvo que vivir en su sexto año._

_-no vivo en un mundo rosa, al menos ya no- dijo ella, agachando la cabeza. Draco se acercó más a ella y le dijo:_

_-el señor tenebroso no se va llamar para que seas su seguidora, ¿sabes por qué?-_

_-¿por qué?- preguntó Pansy con curiosidad._

_-porque eres débil y llorona- respondió Draco y empezó a reír. Pansy empezó a reír también y le dijo:_

_-ya verás Malfoy- y empezó a perseguirlo por los pasillos, hasta que llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin._

_-no me lograste atrapar Parkinson- dijo Draco sacándole la lengua. Parecían dos niños._

_-ya basta- le dijo Pansy entre risas. –ya me voy a dormir, necesito descansar-_

_-esta bien Pansy, descansa. ¿Desayunamos mañana?- le dijo Draco sonriéndole._

_Pansy lo miró, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba. Luego de un momento respondió:_

_-claro que sí, Draco- y con eso dicho se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla, un beso que hizo que el corazón de Draco saltara repentinamente._

_-buenas noches- dijeron ambos._

_Pansy subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, mientras Draco la miraba y pensaba que en una noche, ya sentía que conocía más a la pequeña Pansy._

_Fin del flash back_

Ambos llegaron al departamento de Pansy, aún tomados de la mano. Pansy tenía una cara de sueño increíble y le dijo a Draco que la acompañe a su habitación, porque no quería pasar la noche sola.

-quédate conmigo, por favor- le pidió Pansy. Draco no dijo nada, simplemente asintió la cabeza y la siguió hasta su habitación. Pansy con se colocó su pijama en el baño, mientras Draco esperaba sentado en su cama.

Cuando Pansy salió de baño, se sentó al costado de Draco y lo abrazó.

-todo estará bien Pansy, te lo prometo. Ahora, durmamos- le dijo Draco suavemente en el oído. Pansy dijo sí con la cabeza, y se metieron bajo las sábanas y pronto se quedaron profundamente dormidos, Pansy en los brazos de Draco y él con una sonrisa en los labios.


	9. Dulce Despertar

**NUEVO CAPT!! en este capitulo traté de meterme en la mente del rubio que tanto adoramos!! gracias a las personas que estan atentas al fic y a las que dejan sus comentarios. de verdad que sus comentarios me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo!!!**

**xoxo**

* * *

El sol estaba radiante, sus rayos entraban traviesamente entre las blancas cortinas que adornaban la gran ventana de lunas semirosadas de la habitación de Pansy Parkinson. El aire entraba por las ventanas que estaban un poco abiertas, rozando los blancos rostros de la pareja que trataba de seguir durmiendo, aún con el sol en la cara. Draco seguía dormido, sin sonreir, porque el sol lo estaba molestando. Trató de moverse para echarse boca-abajo, pero se encontró con un suave y delgado cuerpo al costado de él, y su brazo estaba aprisionado bajo los hermosos y largos cabellos de su amada, de su amiga, de la mujer más hermosa en la tierra: de Pansy. Draco no se atrevió a levantar su brazo, no quería despertarla. Pero, ¿qué iba hacer él ahora? ya estaba despierto y era imposible seguir durmiendo por el odioso sol de esa mañana. Como odiaba el sol; su estación favorita era el invierno, la nieve... la blanca nieve que rodeaba su mansión...

_Flash back_

_Era una una tarde de invierno de diciembre. Draco había sido llamado por sus padres para que pase la navidad en casa, con ellos. El padre de Draco ya se encontraba de nuevo en casa, y a pesar de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico, deseaba (aunque no lo crean) pasar un momento con su único heredero y con su querida esposa, a quién estimaba mucho. _

_Draco estaba en su habitación, repasando para los exámenes que tendría luego de las vacaciones de invierno, cuando de repente tpcan la puerta: era su madre._

_-hijo- lo llamó. Él simplemente levantó la mirada y sin decir nada, su madre siguió hablando._

_-querido, tu padre quiere verte abajo. Dice que es urgente-_

_-está bien madre, ya bajo- respondió el rubio joven._

_-hijo, una cosa más- dijo Narcissa._

_-habla madre- _

_-vendrá la señorita Parkinson a tomar el té con su madre. Espero seas gentil con ella. Sé que no se llevan muy bien, pero ella es la elegida hijo- dijo la hermosa madre de Draco. Este la miró por un momento mientras pensaba que decir: su madre era una mujer muy hermosa, de cabellos rubios y largos, sedosos como la tela misma y tan finos que uno ni quería tocarlos para no arruinarlos; era una mujer joven, para estar casada; tenía ojos azules, como los de Pansy...Pansy...Pansy..._

_-¿hijo, me escuchaste?-_

_Draco entró en sí de nuevo y respondió con un tono calmado:_

_-sí madre, me quedé pensando en qué voy a usar para el té-_

_-ah, bueno eso no es problema, le diré a uno de nuestros elfos que te prepare algo lindo y elegante. Ahora sin más que decir, baja con tu padre, que ya debe estar molesto por la espera, vamos vamos- dijo Narcissa y cuando su hijo pasó por su costado, le dio un tierno beso maternal en la mejilla, algo que frecuentaba hacer por las mañanas cuando el joven se encontraba en casa. Sí, Draco sí recibía cariño por parte de su madre._

_Draco bajó las escaleras y caminó con paso firme hasta la oficina de su padre. Tocó la puerta y cuando escuchó la fría voz de su padre, quién le daba permiso para pasar, la abrió y puso un pie dentro. Con la puerta aún abierta, el joven Malfoy preguntó:_

_-¿me necesitas padre?-_

_Lucius levantó la mirada del Diario El Profeta y con su mano le hizo una seña para que se siente._

_-cierra la puerta hijo-. Draco obedeció y luego de lo que parecían horas, se sentó frente a su padre. Lucius lo miró y pensaba que su hijo era su mismísima imagen, pero necesotaba saber si él era también lo suficientemente fuerte._

_A Draco le empezaron a sudar las manos. Cada vez que su padre lo llamaba para hablar, era acerca de Voldemort. Él sabía que el año pasado falló en su misión, pero estaba dispuesto a arriegarlo todo y probarle a su padre y al señor tenebroso de lo que era capaz._

_-hijo, sé que pensarás que te llamo por asuntos...bueno, tú sabes que tipo de asuntos. Pero en verdad deseo, hablar de otro ''asunto''- empezó Lucius._

_Draco frunció el ceño, ¿qué asunto?_

_-dime padre- fueron las únicas palabras que escaparon de sus labios._

_-es acerca de la señorita Parkinson- El corazón de Draco latió fuertemente._

_-ayer hablé con su padre y ambos hemos decidido, que tú y ella, al final del año se comprometerán para luego de un año de graduados, puedan casarse- dijo Lucius._

_-¿qué?- Draco pensó. -¿casarme con Pansy? esto no puede ser...¿o sí?- volvió a pensar._

_Viendo que su hijo se había quedado callado de la sorpresa, Lucius comentó:_

_-no estoy pidiendo tu permiso Draco, ni espero una desaprobación. Simplemente te informo de los planes que tengo para contigo. No estoy seguro de que seas un buen mortífago. El año pasado nos decepcionaste con tu falta de valentía. Pero espero que críes a grandes seguidores, y para eso necesito a una esposa que sea de buena familia, a una joven parecida a tu madre-._

_Draco seguía sin reaccionar. Se preguntaba si Pansy sabía acerca de esto. ''espero no lo sepa'' pensó, ''tal vez aún puedo convencer a mi padre de que no se cumpla''._

_-dime algo hijo-_

_-padre, no sé que decir. No he pensado en matrimonio. Lamento mucho ser una decepción para ti- respondió Draco._

_-bueno, como te dije, no espero tu aprobación. La boda se dará quieras o no- dijo Lucius y luego dijo:_

_-ahora prepárate para el té. la familia Parkinson no tarda en llegar- y con eso dicho se marchó de la oficina, dejando a Draco totalmente solo, acompañado de sus pensamientos._

_Draco se cambió y bañó. Se perfumó y se peinó luego de haberse cambiado. La idea de casarse con Pansy inundaba sus pensamientos. Él no estaba preparado para el matrimonio, no sentía amor por Pansy. Claro que un cariño inmenso sí. Desde el día en que se besaron y la vez que la encontró en la biblioteca llorando, sintió que la conocía más y que la valoraba, pero no la amaba. Sin embargo le habían enseñado que el amor no era importante para formar un poderoso matrimonio y él tenía que aceptar y triunfar en la misión que tenía._

_Cuando bajó hacía la mesa en donde tomaban el té, vio a una dulce joven sentada enfrente de su madre, con un vesitdo negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, con los cabellos recogidos en un hermoso moño y con un perfume encantador. Draco se acercó hacia las mujeres y las saludó con un beso en la mano. Cuando sus labios tocaron la delicada mano de Pansy, sintió como la piel se le erizaba y como su corazón latía fuertemente. ''otra vez este sentimiento'' pensó Draco. Pansy lo saludó con una mirada tierna y Draco, con una sonrisa se sentó a su costado._

_Las madres empezaron a charlar de cómo iba ser sus vidas una vez que sus hijos se casen, incluso ya estaban pensando en los nombres para los nietos, ojo: NIETOS. La cabeza de Draco iba explotar, pero por fuera parecía de lo más tranquilo._

_Cuando por fin terminó el delirio, Pansy y Draco salieron a tomar aire y se sentaron frente al lago que había en la mansión. Ambos estaba observando la nieve caer._

_-¿qué te parece el pequeño arreglo que han hecho nuestros padres?- preguntó Draco para romper el hielo. Pansy meditó un poco y respondió:_

_-creo que es lo mejor para ellos. ¿tú quieres casarte?-_

_Draco la pensó. No odiaba la idea de que Pansy sea su esposa, al menos ya no. Pero igual le asustaba la idea de casarse y de no vivir lo que le esperaba. Pansy por otro lado tenía miedo de que Draco no sea su amor ideal y que el matrimonio con él, le impida que pueda conocer a su principe azul. Ambos se quedaron callados hasta que dijeron a la misma voz:_

_-no me molest casarme contigo- y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que dijeron, rieron al unísono._

_-es una linda tarde- dijo Pansy mirando la nieve._

_-amor la nieve- comentó Draco._

_-¿de verdad?- preguntó la chica. Draco la miró y pensó:_

_-también amo tus ojos, tu cabello, tu sonrisa...¿qué me ocurre?-_

_-sí, la adoro- respondió al fin. Pansy rió y se puso de pie. Cogió un poco de nieve y se la tiró a Draco. Este se paró e hizo lo mismo._

_Fin del flash back_

Draco empezó a mirar a Pansy y pensó que la amaba más que a cualquiera otra persona en el mundo y que lo único que quería era de ella también pueda sentir lo mismo por ella. La observó y vio como su perfecta piela era iluminada con el sol; como su hermosa boca dejaba escapar un suspiro y como sus ojos iban abriendose al compas de los latidos de su corazón. La joven lo miró y una linda sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y estos dejaron escapar unas palabras mágicas que hicieron que Draco se vuelva a enamorar de ella:

-gracias por existir-


	10. Dolor y recuerdos

-gracias por existir-

Las palabras mágicas para Draco. Él sabía muy bien que Pansy lo decía porque era su amiga y porque estaba pasando un momento muy triste: su novio la había estado engañando y apesar de lo que la gente pensara de ella, Pansy siempre había sido muy sensible y todo eso la ponía muy triste.

Draco simplemente la miró y dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

-gracias por decirme eso Pansy. Tú sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti y que nunca, nunca te voy a fallar-

Con esas palabras Pansy dejó escapar algunas lagrímas de sus ojos y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Luego de unos minutos en silencio, Draco dijo:

-¿quieres que te prepare algo para desayunar?-

Pansy sonrió y dijo: -claro, muero de hambre-

-muy bien, quedáte aquí. Traeré el desayuno a la cama- y con eso dicho, el joven Malfoy se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina.

Cuando vio a Draco salir de su habitación, Pansy rompió en llanto de nuevo. Se sentía super triste, lo único que quería era llorar y sentía que ya no podía soportar el dolor. No recordaba haberse sentido así en su vida, de verdad había estado enamorada de Jake, de una horrible persona a quien deseaba nunca más volver a ver.

-me muero...quiero...llorar. Me siento muy dolida- pensó Pansy mientras hundía su cabeza en la almohada.

No quería llorar enfrente de Draco. Así que se levantó, fue directo al baño y se lavó la cara. El delineador marcaba sus mejillas de un color negro y dijo un hechizo para limpiar su rostro del maquillaje que se había colocado la noche anterior. Luego de sentirse fresca y limpia, salió hacia la cocina, en donde Draco estaba arreglando con su varita una bandeja para llevarle el desayuno.

-hola Draco, mejor tomemos desayuno aquí-. Draco levantó la mirada para ver a Pansy y dijo sí con la cabeza.

Se sentaron en la mesa del comedor del departamento de Pansy. Se sentaron al frente del otro y al mismo tiempo empezaron a tomar el jugo de frutas que había preparado Draco. Tomaron el desayuno en silencio. Draco entendía que Pansy estaba pasando por un momento muy feo, y pensaba que lo mejor era estar en silencio y esperar a que ella le hable. Pansy por otro lado, ignoraba la presencia de Draco, claro que no a proposito, pero inconcientemente no le hacía caso y se concentraba más en sus huevos revueltos con tocino que en hablarle a Draco. Lo único que quería era estar sola, y si la noche anterior le había pedido a Draco que se quede con ella era porque lo necesitaba. Pero ahora, lo que deseaba era poder estar sola y estar triste...por un tiempo, tomar helado y leer alguna novela que le haga sentirse aún más triste. Escuchar canciones corta-venas y demas. Porque, aunque sea bruja, Pansy era una jove común y corriente, que cuando se siente triste, lo unico que quiere es olvidarse de la persona que le hizo daño.

No sabía como decirle a Draco que quería estar sola. Lo que no sabía es que él la conocía mejor que nadie y sabía por lo que ella estaba pasando.

-Pansy, creo que es mejor que me vaya. Supongo que quieres estar sola. Además debo volver al trabajo- dijo Draco luego de haber terminado su desayuno. Pansy lo miró y una parte de ella quería decirle que no la deje sola, pero la otra parte le decía que tenía que ser fuerte y que debía lidiar con su dolor, sola.

-esta bien Draco, gracias por toda tu ayuda-

Draco le cambió con un movimiento de su varita, se acercó a Pansy y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Con eso, desapareció del departamento, dejando a Pansy, sola.

Pansy preparó su tina para darse un baño. Pensaba que si meditaba las cosas bajo el agua, todo sería mas claro.

Se sentía sola, pero necesitaba estarlo. Empezó a recordar cuando ella y Draco hablaron por primera vez y cuando se dieron su primer beso. Empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en su barriga pero alejó los sentimientos.

-no puedo sentir algo así por mi...mejor amigo- se dijo a sí misma.

Ella estab segura (bueno eso creía) que Draco solo sentía por ella amistad y que nada más iba pasar entre ellos. Pero la imagen de sus ojos grises no la dejaron tranquila durante su baño.

_flash back_

_Pansy se encontraba en su cuarto pensando en lo que le habían dicho sus padres en Navidad: se iba casar con el joven Malfoy._

_-que buena noticia- dijo en voz alta. Nadie la escuchaba por sus compañeras no estaban. Se paró para salir de su cuarto. Caminó por los pasillos y se le antojó darle una visita a su...nuevo amigo?...bueno a Draco._

_Tocó la puerta y cuando alguien dijo "pase" ella obedeció._

_-hola Parkinson- dijo Draco desde su cama. Estaba jugando con su varita y sus compañeros estaban jugando algo mágico, lo habían comprado en Hogsmade._

_-Draco, puedo hablar contigo, a sola?- le preguntó Pansy. Draco se le quedó mirando y le dijo que claro, despachó a los demás y le dijo que se sentara en su cama._

_-dime, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Draco. Pansy se puso nerviosa al estar tan cerca de Draco, pero lo disimuló, adoraba su aroma._

_-yo...no estoy segura de querer casarme- le confesó._

_-ayy Pansy, ¿eso es todo?, yo tampoco estoy seguro y como van las cosas espero que no suceda- me respondió._

_-¿por qué?- le pregunté indignada._

_-porque creo que el señor tenebroso, tarde o temprano ...caerá-_

_-¿qué?, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?- le preguntó temerosa Pansy._

_-porque hay que ser realista, el grupo de Potter es mucho mas grande que el de Voldemort y por que...son más jovenes...y por lo que me dijo mi padre, el señor está un poco débil...no confió mucho en que pueda ganar...pero hay que ser positivos no?- me respondió, un poco preocupado._

_-además, ni nos conoces mucho, es un poco rápido para pensar en matrimonio- siguió hablando Draco, luego de ver que Pansy no respondía._

_-puede que tengas razón, pero igual tengo miedo- le dijo ella, abrazándolo, para protegerse._

_-jaja, tranquila querida, nunca nos casaremos, lo prometo- y con eso dicho, Draco tomó la mano de la chica y la besó._

_fin del flash back_

-Nunca es una palabra muy eterna- se dijo Pansy luego de recordar.

-me pregunto si Draco quisiese casarse conmigo...¿querrá?. Pero ¿qué pienso? debo estar loca. Draco es mi amigo y yo...soy su amiga. Así son las cosas- se dijo Pansy, queriendo convencerse.

Draco por otro lado, no dejaba de pensar en Pansy. Quería decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero sabía que era muy pronto para ella. Una semana había pasado del rompimiento de Jake con Pansy y no había hablado con ella desde entonces. Sabía que debía dejarla sola por un tiempo para que se recupere. Luego ya podría decirle...las palabras que tanto quería confesar.


	11. Empezar de nuevo

**Holaaa siento mucho haber dejado de lado este fic... solo q por un momento se me olvido como seguir... aier se me ocurrio algo asi q lo escribi!!! espero tener más imaginacion xq no me convence muxo este capitulo... pero igual qeria ponerlo para q el fic no se sienta abandonado xD dejen reviews si qieren o con algun consejo... saben q sera bienvenido =D**

**xoxo**

* * *

Nunca pensé confesarles esto, pero soy una de las personas más débiles del planeta. Me he dado cuenta de que no puedo estar sola, que no dejo de llorar, que quieto hacerme la fuerte y no puedo.

El trabajo me tiene agobiada, no soy la misma desde ese día y todos lo notan, soy débil, sin embargo el trabajo me mantiene ocupada, hacen que olvide… pero cuando llego a casa… ahí es cuando todo empieza… cuando regresan las lagrimas, los sollozos, los recuerdos… las noches son eternas y no puedo… olvidar.

Olvidar su amor, sí puedo… lo que no puedo olvidar es la mentira que estuve viviendo tanto tiempo, no puedo olvidar que me engañó, que solo fui un trapo sucio para él… que todo una vil mentira, un juego sucio… que fui una más en su lista de prostitutas… porque así me sentía… me sentía usada, sucia… manchada por un amor que me había dejado rota…

Los pedazos de mi alma estaban literalmente en el suelo… completamente destrozada recordaba los dulces besos que Jake y yo habíamos compartido, siendo consciente de que el recuerdo me hacía sentir peor… que hacía que broten más lagrimas de mis ojos.

No crean que soy masoquista, en verdad ya no quería sentirme así… pero no podía evitarlo. Mientras descansaba en mi cama lo único que recordaba eran las noches en las que le había demostrado mi amor a Jake… noches en las que él parecía responder con el mismo cariño… noches que ahora parecían vacías y sin sentido…

Ya era hora… era hora del cambio… era hora de botar la casa por la ventana… de comprarme algo mejor… de comprar ropa… oh sí… ir de compras… era hora de regresar al trabajo y de demostrar que la Pansy Parkinson que todos conocían habían regresado… era hora de empezar de nuevo.

Al día siguiente de mi último lloriqueo (me había prometido a mí misma que nunca más iba derramar lagrimas por un hombre) me levanté sintiéndome bien conmigo misma… sintiendo que podía salir adelante… que debía salir adelante, que debía volver empezar y que hoy era ese día.

Me puse un vestido rosado… el rosado siempre me hacía sentir bien, perfecta, inmune. Desde pequeña había dorado ese color… desde que tengo uso de memoria todos mis vestidos (o la gran mayoría) han sido de ese color… supongo porque a mi madre también le gustaba ese color.

Combiné mis zapatos y mi bolso con el vestido y me hice un peinado simple pero que resalte el contorno de mi cara… que resalte por fin mi belleza.

Salí con aire altanero de mi departamento, olvidando que bien me podría aparecer en el trabajo. Lo hice luego de recordarlo.

Todas las miradas voltearon en mi dirección cuando aparecí cerca de mi oficina, mi secretaria estaba ahí, fiel a mí… esperándome con una taza de café. Saludé a todos y me encerré en mi oficina, obviamente para hacer dibujos y no para seguir llorando. Me había prometido a mi misma un cambio y lo debía cumplir.

Mi secretaria me avisó que me llegaron unas flores ayer por la noche, y las recibí con gusto. Eran de Draco…

Hace cuanto que no hablaba con él, lo había apartado de mi vida sin razón, no le mandaba cartas y él no me mandaba a mí, supongo que para darme mí espacio, un espacio que en verdad necesitaba.

Había una notada pegada mágicamente a las rosas rosadas que me había mandado… olfateé el dulce aroma que desprendían las flores antes de leer la pequeña nota que flotaba en el aire.

_Querida Pansy_

_Sé que aún necesitas tu espacio, y no quiero entrometerme… solo quería decirte que te extraño y que te quiero mucho y espero te encuentres mejor… cuando quieras hablamos_

_Con amor_

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco no es el chico que ustedes creen que es: insensible, frío, sin corazón. Él me enseñó muchas cosas, sin tener que decírmelas… solo con su acto me hacia aprender de que en la vida no es todo color de rosa, que existe el dolor y que también existe el amor. No es insensible porque sé que se preocupa por mí; no es frío porque muchas veces me ha demostrado cariño, sobre todo cuando más lo necesitaba; tiene un corazón porque muchas veces lo he escuchado palpitar…

Él es una persona increíble… me hubiera gustado enamorarme de él en vez del sujeto ese… aunque debo confesar que en mi último año de Hogwarts, estuve muy enamorada de él, sobre todo luego de nuestro beso… pero nunca nada se concretó entre nosotros, junto con la guerra se terminó nuestro compromiso… pero nunca se acabaron mis sentimientos. Claro que se fueron desvaneciendo con el tiempo, sobre todo cuando conocí a Jake, pero siempre sentí algo por el rubio de ojos electrizantes…

Olí las rosas una vez más antes de regresar al trabajo y con mi varita las coloqué en una mesita que estaba al costado de mi escritorio, desordenado por todos los dibujos.

Ese día hice muchos dibujos… algunos no me gustaron pero otros sí fueron de mi agrado. Al final del día, que para mí terminaba a las seis de la tarde, le entregué un par de bosquejos a Rosemary para que se los entregue al sastre encargado.

Salí a caminar por las calles repletas de magos, todos con sombreros raros y atuendos aburridos. Bah, pensé, si tal vez pasaran de vez en cuando por mi tienda, sabrían como vestirse, les haría un cambio de look.

Nunca entendí la necesidad de la mujer maga por cubrir su cuerpo con túnicas horribles cuando existían vestidos finos y elegantes que no eran promiscuos, como los que usaba yo por ejemplo.

Decidí ir a tomar un helado, era un poco tarde, pero un helado siempre es bien recibido. Entré a un pequeño restaurante que se llamaba "Dulce secreto". Siempre iba ahí cuando se me antojaba un helado. Pedí el de mi sabor favorito: menta con chispas de chocolate. Ese sabor era mi adicción, no podía vivir sin el dulce gustillo de la menta en mi lengua y en el resto de mi boca… me encantaba cuando sentía que todo mi cuerpo se helaba al sentir dulce en mi boca.

Unos cabellos rubios llamaron mi atención y una risa fingida hicieron que miré con atención a una pareja sentada en una mesa, a dos metros de mí. Parecía ser… Draco y estaba hablando amenamente con una chica… muy simpática, demasiado simpática diría yo… y Draco le sonríe… coquetamente… ¿cómo se atrevía?

Esperen, ¿qué es esto que siento? ¿Celos? No, nada que ver… es imposible que sienta eso… no me niego a sentir celos… ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Lo saludó o me paso de largo? Mejor camino por su mesa, haciéndome la que no lo vio y me paso de largo y espero a que él me note. Claro, eso, es un buen plan. Vamos Pansy, mueve un pie… ¿no me digas que ya olvidaste cómo caminar? Ya vamos no seas tonta… pasito a pasito.

Respiro hondo y luego exhalo, doy unos cuantos pasos y luego de recuperar mi postura camino con paso agraciado (tipo modelo) en dirección a la mesa de Draco, bebiendo mi helado, haciéndome la loca como si no notara que estaba ahí…

-¿Pansy?- escucho que dice mi nombre. Me volteó y finjo estar sorprendida.

-Draco hola, no te vi- le miento. Vaya que soy buena actriz, le sonrío plácidamente y me acerco a su mesa.

-hola querida, ven, te presento a una persona muy especial- me llama. _¿ESPECIAL?_ Me acerco más y la chica bonita se levanta para tomar mi mano.

-Pansy ella es Rebecca Black, mi traviesa prima- me presenta Draco. _Vaya, es su prima…_

-hola Rebecca, un gusto en conocerte- le digo, y finjo una sonrisa. Esta chica es muy simpática… tiene un aire a Draco… los ojos… pero su cabello es oscuro y su piel blanca como la mía.

-un gusto Pansy, Draco me ha hablado mucho de ti- me dice y no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco.

-¿así? Espero que cosas buenas- le digo amablemente. El hecho de pensar que Draco habla de mí con otras personas me hizo sentir mejor al respecto… pero aún no superaba que esta niña sea más bonita que yo… y más joven…

-claro Pansy, no tengo nada malo que decir de ti- opina Draco, y noto que sus pálidas mejillas se tornan un color rosa claro al hablar.

-me contó que eres diseñadora de modas- comentó Rebecca, mirándome con admiración.

-sí, es correcto- le respondo un poco avergonzada… estábamos parados y parece que a Draco se le habían olvidado sus modales porque no me invitaba a sentarme con ellos… no era que quería interrumpir su plática…

-oh Pansy, que maleducado soy… siéntate por favor- me pide Draco, ofreciéndome una silla.

-lamento mucho tener que rechazar tu oferta Draco… no quiero interrumpir…- le digo, mirándolo a los ojos.

-no interrumpes nada- me dice Rebecca en un tono dulce.

-de todas maneras debo regresar a mi departamento… el trabajo…- empecé a explicar. Draco y su prima entendieron y no me insistieron más.

-claro Pansy, ve. Quiero verte para hablar un día y ponernos al día- me dice mi amigo con una perfecta sonrisa en sus delgados labios. Le sonrío de vuelta y me despido educadamente como me enseñó mi madre y desaparezco.

Llego a mi departamento y abro la guía mágica de anuncios: ahí siempre publican si están vendiendo o alquilando casas nuevas o ya habitadas. Quiero mudarme… todo lo que veo aquí me hace recordar a Jake. Para empezar de nuevo es necesario comprarme otro hogar.

Veo cinco anuncios que me gustan: una de las casas está cerca a mi departamento y tiene dos pisos con un jardín trasero… la otra está cerca de la mansión Malfoy… esta casa es un poco más cara que la anterior pero también más espaciosa; las otras tres están en otro distrito a media hora de mi trabajo en tren y son casas de dos pisos también con jardines. Me encanta la naturaleza así que de todas maneras mi nuevo hogar debe tener jardín en donde mis… en donde pueda jugar. Tal vez compre mascotas para que jueguen ahí… porque hijos… no creo llegar a casarme algún día…


	12. Carta

**nuevo capitulo!! disculpen la demora!! Ahora si le puedo dedicar mas tiempo!! gracias a los q leen ^^**

**xoxo**

* * *

Buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir no es cosa fácil. Me he pasado una semana entera buscando en los anuncios del Diario El Profeta y he resaltado las casas que más llamaban mi atención. Hace unos días les comenté que me habían gustado cinco casas, pues cómo verán sigo buscando porque considero que cinco opciones son muy pocas. Ahora tengo para escoger entre diez casas. Así es, parece un número grande pero puedo manejarlo, solo debo encontrar un espacio libre en mi ocupada agenda.

Me siento en la cama para descansar luego de leer tanto anuncio. Estoy aburrida y tengo ganas de comer un helado de chocolate con menta. No tengo sueño y son las once de la noche. Quisiera que Draco estuviese aquí conmigo, así todo sería menos aburrido.

Agarro un pedazo de pergamino y una de mis plumas favoritas, que es de varios colores y tiene la punta dorada. La paso por mis labios para sentir el suave material, coloco una mano debajo de mi mentón y pienso en qué poner. Hace una semana que no veo a Draco y francamente lo extraño. Él no me ha mandado otra carta, supongo que también debe estar ocupado. Me hace falta.

_Querido Draco_

_Te extraño_

Esperen, ¿eso no es muy mandón? ¿Qué pensará de mí cuando lea eso? Espero que nada malo, porque en verdad sí lo extraño. No tiene nada de malo extrañar a un amigo, ¿verdad? Claro que no, me hago bolas por las puras. A ver, sigamos.

_Hace mucho que no te veo, bueno estoy exagerando un poco… pero antes solía verte siempre, en el colegio claro._

No puedo mentir diciendo que Draco y yo éramos inseparables porque al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien, fue después de nuestro beso que nuestra "amistad" empezó, si así se puede llamar lo que teníamos. No hablábamos mucho pero ya no nos tratábamos mal, simplemente nos tratábamos con respeto. Recuerdo muy bien el día siguiente de nuestro beso…

_Flash back_

_Ay no, ya es de mañana. No quiero levantarme, quiero seguir soñando con sus ojos grises y con sus suaves labios rozando los míos, sus fuertes manos acariciándome encima del pijama, su dulce lengua envenenando la mía…_

_Basta Parkinson, tú y Draco quedaron en qué iban a olvidar lo de anoche, o al menos lo iban a guardar como un secreto. Eso debes hacer… actúa natural, total siempre te escondes detrás de la careta._

_Me levanto y me ducho rápidamente porque ya se me hizo tarde para el desayuno. Me coloco el uniforme verde con plateado, me subo las medias hasta las rodillas y termino mi conjunto con mis zapatos de cuero negros. Me veo en el espejo y sonrío… obviamente que me veo bien, aunque podría verme mejor. Tal vez si me pongo unas botas negras…_

_Me hago caso obviamente y me coloco unas botas negras de cuero que me llegan a la mitad de la pantorrilla. Ahora sí me veo perfecta._

_Bajo corriendo las escaleras luego de arreglarme el cabello y salgo por la estatua que nos servía de puerta en la sala común. Camino con paso apresurado hacia el comedor y al entrar busco, sin que nadie lo note, con mi mirada al rubio de ojos plateados. No lo veo. Exhalo y sigo caminando hacia mi sitio de siempre._

_-buenos días chicas- saludo fríamente, fingiendo una sonrisa._

_-buenos días Pansy- me saludan mis compañeras, con una sonrisa hipócrita. Las costumbres no cambian._

_-muñeca- me saluda Blaise Zabbini. __**Asco…**_

_-hola Zabbini, ¿dormiste bien?- le pregunto educadamente. Blaise siempre ha coqueteado conmigo pero yo nunca me he mostrado interesada._

_-claro que sí princesa, siempre que sueño contigo duermo perfectamente- dice él, regalándome voluntariamente una de sus más sexys sonrisas. Lástima que no funcionan en mí._

_-basta Zabbini, nos harás vomitar-_

_Es su voz, la voz de Draco. Volteo mi cabeza para poder encontrarme con sus ojos grises, pero él no me mira, es más, me ignora por completo y toma un asiento al costado de Blaise, al frente mío. Sigo buscando su mirada pero no recibo nada a cambio. Suspiro, sintiéndome frustrada y dirijo mi mirada a mis huevos revueltos. De pronto el hambre desaparece de mi estomago, bebo un poco más de mi jugo de naranja y les aviso a las chicas que iré a la torre antes que ellas, nos tocaba adivinación. _

_Camino casi corriendo, queriendo escapar del recuerdo de sus labios tocando los míos. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza su mirada y su falta de atención esta mañana. Lo odio por hacerme esto. Creí que iba ser fácil ignorarlo y seguir adelante, pero nuestro beso lo cambió todo, definitivamente no lo odio como antes…_

_Entro al salón sin preámbulo y tomo un asiento cerca a la puerta. Me gusta sentarme al final de la clase porque si está aburrida puedo quedarme dormida sin que nadie se dé cuenta._

_Espero sentada, mi mirada concentrada en la vacía pizarra, mis dedos haciendo bulla en la mesa mientras que simulan el cabalgar de un grupo de caballos. Exhalo con desesperación y luego de un par de minutos apoyo mi cabeza en el escritorio. Estoy demente… y lo peor de todo es que soy consciente de eso. Escucho pasos y sin levantar la cabeza sé que los alumnos están llegando._

_De pronto siento ganas de ir al baño, levanto mi rostro para ver la hora y veo que tengo cinco minutos para ir a hacer mis necesidades. Salto de la silla y camino mirando al suelo hacia la puerta, que está a unos pasos de mí. Choco con alguien inesperadamente._

_-ouch- digo, sin levantar la mirada._

_-ten más cuidado Parkinson. Son ropas nuevas-_

_De nuevo su voz._

_Levanto el rostro para encontrarme con sus ojos grises mirando los míos._

_-disculpa, Malfoy- esputo su apellido con todo el odio que queda en mi corazón y que para su información es casi nulo. Las palabras no salieron como yo esperaba, porque no causaron ningún efecto en él. Simplemente pasó por mi costado sin responderme, su brazo rosando el mío al momento en que camina en dirección opuesta a la mía._

_Regreso después de unos minutos del baño, para darme cuenta de que la clase ya había comenzado. Para mi suerte, la profesora no se dio cuenta de que llegué tarde y no le quita puntos a Slytherin. Durante toda la clase miro la parte trasera de la cabeza de Draco, sus cabellos rubio-plateado brillan con la luz del sol y su blanco cuello se ve más pálido de lo normal._

_Siento que con el pasar de los minutos me vuelvo cada vez más loca… pero loca por hablarle, por besarlo de nuevo. Sé muy bien que eso será imposible, que él no siente lo mismo y que él no se está volviendo loco como yo…_

_Fin Del flash back_

Ay Draco… ¿por qué estoy pensando en ti de esa manera? No sé si sea buena idea escribirle una carta, creo que lo mejor es que no le diga nada.

_Querido Draco_

_Te extraño_

_Hace mucho que no te veo, bueno estoy exagerando un poco… pero antes solía verte siempre, en el colegio claro._

Arrugo el pedazo de pergamino y lo hago bolita para poder tirarlo al tacho más cercano. Inhalo y exhalo para tranquilizarme, me acuesto en la cama y quedo profundamente dormida.

Los rayos del sol me despiertan sin que yo quiera, me froto los ojos para poder aclarar mi vista y me destapo. Coloco los pies en el frio suelo y camino a tientas hacia mi baño. Un nuevo día y no tengo ganas de que empiece.

********

-Rosemary, ¿tienes algún recado para mí?- le pregunto a mi secretaria antes de entrar a mi oficina.

-no señorita Parkinson-

-¿ninguna carta hoy?- le pregunto de nuevo, tal vez Draco me ha escrito.

-lo siento señorita Parkinson, nada hoy- me responde de nuevo.

-oh, está bien. Me quedaré hasta el almuerzo, luego me iré-

-como usted diga señorita. Oh disculpe, tiene una cita hoy con la costurera-

-rayos, es cierto, lo había olvidado, ¿a qué hora?- le pregunto, sentándome en mi gran silla, detrás de mi escritorio.

-a las 4 de la tarde- me responde educadamente.

-rayos, no tendré tiempo para mis planes…-

-¿quiere que lo cancele?- me sugiere.

-es una buena idea. Hoy tengo otras cosas que hacer. Dile que mañana la veré en su oficina a primera hora y que mil disculpas. Envíale de mi parte chocolates, a las mujeres nos gustan los chocolates… ve- le ordeno y me recuesto en la silla de cuero blanco.

Mi cabeza ya me está doliendo y ni siquiera he empezado a diseñar. Ya bueno, a concentrarse se ha dicho.

10 am.

11 am.

12 am.

Tengo hambre… al menos he diseñado dos vestidos nuevos, vaya que tengo imaginación. Un golpe en la puerta interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-adelante- grito para que Rosemary me escuche.

-señorita, disculpe la molestia, tiene visita- me dice y deja pasar a un hombre rubio con chaqueta negra y corbata verde.

-Parkinson- me saluda y yo sonrío.

-señor Malfoy, adelante- le digo a Draco, parándome de la silla para darle la bienvenida. El rubio se acerca a mí y me abraza fuertemente, como si no me hubiera visto en años. Yo deposito un tierno y suave beso en sus mejillas y coloco mis manos en su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia mí, no queriendo soltarlo y quedarme en el abrazo para siempre.

-mi Pansy, ¿cómo estás?- me pregunta, agarrándome de la cintura y no haciendo ningún ademán de soltarme.

-bien Draco, ¿tú cómo has estado? ¿Cómo va el negocio?-

-muy bien Pansy, gracias por preguntar-

Nos soltamos luego de unos minutos y le invito a sentarse, pero él rechaza mi oferta.

-¿tienes algún lugar al que ir?- le pregunto, sonando un poco triste.

-en verdad sí señorita, temo que la voy a llegar conmigo a comer, si usted me lo permite- me dice, inclinándose hacia mí. Sonrío abiertamente y tomo su mano.

-lléveme a dónde usted quiera señor-

-no me des ideas Pansy- me dice jugando. –Vamos- dice de nuevo.

Ambos nos aparecimos en un restaurant muy caro, tomados de la mano.

* * *

**NOTA: UNA ACLARACION!! HE COPIADO DE NUEVO LA CARTA Q PANSY LE IBA MANDAR A DRACO, PERO SUBRAYADA... CUANDO ESCRIBI EL DOC. EN WORD, MI INTENCION ERA TACHAR LO ESCRITO, DANDO A ENTENDER QUE PANSY LO TACHO ANTES DE BOTARLA... PERO NO SALIO COMO YO QUERIA... X ESO LO SUBRAYE..!!**


End file.
